The Vacation
by Emma0211
Summary: The sequel to Dream Walking. A vacation turns into a dangerous, even deadly situation for Mutant X when things don’t go according to plan. J/E B/S and A/Ch
1. Departing plans

Disclaimer: once again mutant X does not belong to me.  They belong to some other lucky person (or people).

Summary:  Sequel to Dream Walking.  A vacation turns into a dangerous, even deadly situation for Mutant X when things don't go according to plan.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to start the sequel, but I've started it so here it is…

Prologue

"So, have you decided?"

Shalimar nodded, "Yeah, we were thinking about Hawaii.  The sun, the beaches, it's perfect."

"Okay, as soon as everyone is packed, we'll leave."

"Adam, are we taking the helix?"  Emma wondered if that was such a good idea.  

"No, we're taking a private jet.  I don't wasn't anyone to stumble on the helix, so we'll leave it here."

Everyone scrambled to their rooms to pack.  Little did they know that this vacation would be one they would never forget.


	2. Stranded

Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me :( 

Chapter 1

The private jet was a bit smaller than the helix, but no one seemed to care.  Beaches, parties, and fun awaited them.  They were flying for about two hours when Shalimar spoke up, "How much longer until we get there?  I need to stretch.  Why is this taking so long?"  Shalimar got out of her seat and started to pace; she couldn't sit still for very long.

"We have another hour," Adam watched Shalimar walked back and forth.  He wished she would sit down, but he didn't want her to feel trapped.  So he said nothing as she roamed around the cabin.

"Who wants to go the beach as soon as we get there?"  Jesse laughed as everyone shouted "I do!"

In the cockpit

The pilot was very pleased with himself; he would surely be promoted when Eckhart found out that he had single handedly killed all of Mutant X.  After placing a little electrical device on the controls (the device would scramble up the controls so that nobody would be able to fly the plane), he strapped on a parachute and jumped out of the emergency exit.  As soon as he was out of harms way, he pushed the button on the remote that he held.

Back in the jet

A loud shrill beeping came from the cockpit.  Shalimar dropped to her knees, her hands pressed tightly against her head in order to block out the earsplitting sound.  "Make it stop!  My ear drums are going to burst!"

Emma ran into the cockpit despite the noise that came from it, "Uh guys, the pilot's gone."  Her eyes fell on the circular device causing the noise, "Adam come look at this."

Adam ran into the cockpit, and immediately noticed the device, "We're going to crash.  That device stops us from being able to use the controls.  Get to your seats and put your belts on!"

Brennan had to help Shalimar up, and put her seatbelt on (her hands were still trying to block out the sound).

Looking out the window, Emma's eyes widened, "I sure hope the chances are better if we crash on land, because that's what we're going to hit."  

Jesse could feel fear running through Emma's soul.  He grabbed her hand, "We'll be okay.  Just close your eyes.  I won't let go of you."

The impact snapped the plane in half.  The front half which included, the cockpit, Jesse and Emma, slid along the ground for a good mile and then smashed into a tree.  The other half which was where Adam, Brennan and Shalimar were sitting rolled twenty feet and stopped upside down.

The front half of the plane

The force of the impact caused Jesse to let go of Emma's hand and threw him from his seat into the cockpit.  Shakily he stood up, "Emma?  Are you okay?"  He looked where her seat was; the belt had broken off and she was no longer in it.  *What if she was thrown from the plane?  I have to find her.*  Exiting the plane, he began to search for Emma.

One of the wings from the plane was lying on the ground.  *Emma please don't be under that thing.*  He tried to lift it up, but it weighed about three hundred pounds.

A soft moan came from the other side of the plane.  Jesse ran towards the noise, and his heart almost stopped.  Emma had been thrown from the wreckage, and a piece of the jet pinned her to the ground from her stomach down.  "Oh my God!  Emma!"  This piece was much lighter, so he lifted it off with ease.

He sat down beside her and felt for a pulse, she had one but it was weak.  There were cuts and bruises all over her face.  "Emma, wake up," he grabbed her hand.

Emma's hand gently squeezed his and her eyes opened.  "Jesse, where are we?  Are the others okay?"  She tried to get up, but Jesse stopped her.

"Let me make sure you didn't break anything first."

"My right side hurts, check that first."

"Okay."  Jesse let go of her hand and carefully lifted her blood stained shirt.  There was a deep cut in her side, blood seemed to ooze out of the wound.  "This is not good.  I'm going to try to stop the bleeding."  He took off his shirt and ripped it into long strips.  Then he began to tie them around her stomach; he made sure that it was tight enough to stop the bleeding.

"Ow, that hurts.  Can't you loosen it a little?"  Emma tried her best to hold back her tears; her side was killing her and the others could easily have died in the crash.

"No.  You're bleeding right through my shirt.  I'm going to push on you for five minutes to try and stop it okay?"

Emma nodded and winced as he gently, but firmly pushed on her side.  "Do you think the others are okay?"

"I don't really know.  As soon as the bleeding stops, we'll go search for them."

The back half of the plane

Adam, Brennan and Shalimar were still fastened in their seats, but they were hanging upside down.

Shalimar looked over at Brennan, he was unconscious and his head had several cuts.  Next, she turned as best she could to see Adam; he was awake and looked like he was fine.  "Adam I'm going to get down, and then I'll help you and Brennan down."  She unfastened her seat belt, did a flip and landed on her feet.  *Thank goodness for feral agility!*

Walking underneath where Adam was sitting she said, "Undo your belt and I'll catch you."

"Okay," Adam released his seatbelt and Shalimar caught him with ease.  "Thanks.  Now we have to get Brennan down."

"I'll climb up and get him."  Luckily Brennan sat next to the window, so it was easy for Shalimar to climb up to where he was.

"Shalimar, I want you to position yourself underneath Brennan, so when you undo his belt, he'll land on your shoulder.  Then slowly climb down with him and lay him down so I can check him out."

She did as she was told, but when she unfastened Brennan's belt, he fell hard on her shoulder.  The force of the blow knocked her on the ground, and Brennan fell on top of her.  Adam ran over to them and rolled Brennan off of Shalimar.  Then he began to check for broken bones.

Shalimar got up and sat down next to Adam and Brennan, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine.  Where are Jesse and Emma?"

Shalimar's eyes started to water, but she held back her tears.  "I don't know Adam.  This is only half of the plane, they were on the other half.  I hope they're okay."

"They're probably fine.  We'll look for them as soon as Brennan wakes up."

Shalimar looked around and said, "Where are we?"

Shaking his head he responded, "I don't know.  We're not on any of the Hawaiian Islands, we were too far away.  Once we find the others, we'll search this place and hopefully we'll find out."

*Some vacation.  Jesse and Emma are missing and Brennan's hurt.*  Taking Brennan's hand in hers, she silently pleaded for him to wake up.

A mile away

Emma was still lying on the ground,  with Jesse's hands pushing on her wound.  "See if I stopped bleeding."

Jesse gently untied the strips and looked at her wound.  The deep cut was no longer there.  Dried blood on her side was the only evidence that there was a cut.  "Does this hurt," Jesse asked as he poked where the wound had once been.

"No.  The pain stopped a minute ago.  Why?"  Emma managed to sit up, and she looked at her side.  "How can it just disappear like that?"

"I'm not sure but if you're feeling better, we should start to look for the others.  Can you read them?"  He stood up and reached down to help her up.

Emma closed her eyes to help her focus and she searched for them.  Worry, fear, and concern entered her head.  Opening her eyes she said, "I know where they are, come on."  Taking his hand, she led him through the trees, towards the direction where the emotions were coming from.

After walking for about half a mile, they saw a small pond.  Emma let go of his hand and walked over to it.  Kneeling down next to the water, she grabbed the bottom of her light blue shirt.

"Emma, what're you doing?"  He walked over to her, wondering if she was going to take her shirt off or rip it like he did his.

"I'm going to tear off a piece of my shirt and use it as a rag to wash off all the blood," Emma said plainly.  She ripped off a strip of material from the front, and dipped it into the water.  Quickly she washed off the blood.

Jesse watched her as she continued to clean herself, and noticed that the bruises and cuts on her face were gone too; only dried blood remained.  "Here, let me see that for a second."  Emma handed him the material and he dipped it into the cool water.  Then he washed the blood off her face since she couldn't see it herself.

"Thanks Jess.  Let's go now.  We're almost there."  Both of them rose off the ground and they continued through the trees.  When they reached a clearing, they saw the other half of the damaged plane.  Debris was everywhere.  "Oh my God," was all Emma managed to say.

"Adam, Brennan, Shalimar!  Are you guys okay?"  Jesse called out to them, hoping that they were close enough to answer.

Shalimar got up and ran towards Jesse's voice on the other side of the wreckage.  "We're over here.  Brennan's unconscious but Adam says he'll be okay.  I'm so glad you guys are fine."  She gave Emma a hug, and then Jesse.  Noticing that Jesse didn't have a shirt on and Emma's shirt was ripped off, exposing her stomach, she said, "What have you two been doing?"

Emma opened her mouth to explain, but Jesse stopped her.  *They might think it's weird that you just magically healed up.  Well, it's weird but they probably wouldn't believe us anyway.*  Jesse said in Emma's head, relieved that they had a special link.  Even though neither of them knew exactly how it happened.

*You're right.*  Looking at Shalimar she said sweetly, "It's none of your business.  Where are Adam and Brennan?"

Shalimar led them to where the others were.  Adam was sitting next to Brennan, who was still unconscious on the ground.  

Adam looked up and smiled, "I'm glad you guys are alright."

Brennan groaned and sat up, "What the hell happened?"  His head was pounding, and Shalimar was hugging him like he just came back from the dead; not that he minded her hugging him.

"The plane crashed, and now we're on an island.  It's not any of the Hawaiian Islands, so we need to search this place in order to find out where we are.  We need to dig through the wreckage and find our luggage, and my laptop.  Then we'll make camp and search in the morning."

Everyone nodded and set to work.  Jesse and Emma walked back to the other half of the plane while Brennan, Shalimar and Adam stayed behind and sifted through the rubble.  In their minds, they all knew that this vacation was going to be anything, but relaxing.

A/N: Next time…After searching the island, Mutant X finds out they are alone…with no way off!  But that doesn't seem to put a damper on their plans.  Please R&R, tell me if you like it or if you don't.  :) 


	3. Suprise!

Disclaimer: not mine (must I keep telling you guys that???) I will just to be sure

A/N: special thanks to chimaera-104 who still seems to be reading my story ( I think I lost everybody else oh well please don't leave me too cuz then I will be writing this just for me..lol I won't stop until this story's done  :) I'm very persistant aren't I? anyway here is…

Chapter 2

Jesse and Emma carefully made their way back to the front of the plane.  Searching through the debris, they managed to find Jesse's luggage.  "Well we found mine, but where's yours?"

Emma walked over to where her seat was, and looked under the debris.  "I can't be stuck out here without any clothes.  Don't just stand there, help me find it."

Jesse put his duffel bag on the ground and started looking for Emma's suitcase.  "Maybe it was thrown from the plane like you were.  We need to search the area around here."

Emma's eyes fell on a piece of silver material.  "Oh no!"

"What," Jesse ran to her side.  

"My suitcase opened and my stuff is everywhere,"  Emma held up her silver bikini.  "How am I supposed to find everything?"  She walked into some nearby brush and Jesse followed her.  Emma's suitcase was hanging from a branch on a nearby tree.  Her clothes were scattered about on the ground.

Jesse pulled down her suitcase and then began to help her pick up the clothes.  They placed the clothing back in her suitcase, and closed it.  Emma bent down and picked up her suitcase.  "Alright, let's go back."  She started to walk away, but Jesse grabbed her arm to stop her.  "Jesse, what're you doing?"

Jesse leaned in and kissed her soft lips.  After a minute he pulled back, "I just wanted to let you know that we're still on vacation.  When Adam finds his laptop, he'll contact someone to get us out of here, so you don't need to worry.  And I'm sure if we want to be alone, we can just tell Adam that we're going on a walk.  Besides, I have a surprise for you, but you don't get to find out what it is until tonight," Jesse added with a grin.

"What kind of surprise?" Emma gave him a mischievous look.

"I told you, not until tonight.  I think we'd better head back now.  It's going to be dark soon and it won't be easy to find the others like that."  Together they walked back to the other half of the plane.

When they reached the plane, Shalimar, Adam, and Brennan were sitting on the ground waiting for Jesse and Emma.  All of their luggage and Adam's laptop were easy to find so they had no choice but to wait for the others. 

"Now that you guys are here, we need to find someplace to set up camp," Adam said.

"I smell the ocean.  Why don't we camp on the beach?  It's not that far from here," Shalimar suggested. 

"Alright Shalimar, lead the way," Adam picked up his luggage and laptop.

They only walked for a half a mile, when they reached the beach.  The sand was white and cool as they walked on it.  The water looked promising, but it began to get chilly so no one dared to go in the water.  The most breathtaking scene of all was the sunset; a soft orange-pink glow lit up the sky as it slowly sunk beyond the horizon.

Adam put his stuff on the ground, "Why don't we make camp right here?  Jesse and Brennan, go find some wood so we can start a fire.  Shalimar and Emma, try and find some food, we need to eat something.  I'll try to contact my…uh…contact and see if she'll help us out."  At the mention of his 'contact' Adam blushed a little.  Shalimar noted this, but didn't say anything to him about it.  She would tell Emma later.

"Hey Shalimar, Jesse and I found a pond earlier, and it looked like there was fish in it.  We could catch some and cook it," Emma didn't really like fish, but there was nothing else to eat.

Catching fish sounded like fun, Shalimar couldn't wait to get her paws...er…hands on them.  "Lead the way!"

Emma led Shalimar back to the pond, it was easy to find since she and Jesse walked that very path a million times already.  Shalimar quickly scanned the water, just to make sure there was nothing dangerous in it.

"The fish are a little small, but we can catch a bunch and bring them back."  Shalimar climbed next to the edge, and her hand shot into the water.  When she withdrew it, she caught a fish.  *This is easy.  They look really good.  Mmmm fish.*

Emma watched as Shalimar continued to pull out the fish.  Fifteen small fishes later, they were ready to head back.

The forest was pitch black, but with Shalimar's feral vision, they managed to reach the beach again.  Jesse and Brennan already came back and started a fire.

"Look what we caught.  Dinner," Shalimar was obviously pleased with her catch and couldn't help but lick her lips.  Red meat was her favorite, but fish was next on her list.  She handed the fish to Brennan, "Cook them."

"I don't know how."

Shalimar sighed, "I'll help you."  They began to work with the fish, using sticks to fry them on.

Emma stood back and made a face, even the smell of fish was disgusting.  Jesse looked over at her, the fire made her hair even redder than before.  The pure look of disgust on her face almost made him laugh.  He whispered something to Adam and then they both glanced at Emma.  Adam nodded and Jesse smiled, then he walked over to her.

"Let's go for a walk, before dinner," Jesse pulled her by the hand into the trees.

"Where are we going?  It's dark, I can hardly see.  Jess, we're going to get lost," Emma tried her best to plead with him, but he just kept pulling her along.  She felt something in the back of her mind, the feeling that she was being watched and it bothered her.

Suddenly he stopped, "Close your eyes."  Emma closed them, and he led her the rest of the way.  "Open them."

Emma slowly opened her eyes and her worries once again dissolved as she drew in a breath.  A flat tree stump had a cloth draped over it like a table.  Candles were lit and napkins covered paper plates with food.  "God Jesse, this is wonderful.  How on earth did you do this?"  She sat down next to the table, and he sat across form her.

"Brennan helped me after we came back with the wood.  He's upset that we get to eat steak and potatoes, while he gets to eat fish, but he helped me anyway.  Then I told Adam that I had planned something special for our first night here, and he said we could go," Jesse smiled, pleased that she liked it.  They ate in silence, enjoying the candlelit dinner for two.

When they finished eating, Jesse stood up and drew a long box from his pocket.  He walked over to where Emma was sitting and sat down.  "Here, I bought this for you last week, but I couldn't think of a good time to give it to you."

Emma took the box and opened it, inside was a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket completely covered with tiny diamonds.  *My God this must have cost him a fortune.  But is so beautiful.*  "It's beautiful…" 

"Open it," Jesse said you could hear his happiness in his voice.

Opening the locket she saw that there was an inscription inside.  She read it out loud, "Emma, you are an angel sent from above, I gave you this heart to show you my love.  Your love is something I greatly cherish, if I never met you I would surely have perished.  So now I…" Emma looked puzzled to find out that there were no more words.  "Jess, where's the rest?"

Jesse pulled her to her feet and hooked the necklace on her neck.  Then he looked deep into her eyes and smiled, "I'll finish it for you."  He took Emma's hand and knelt down on one knee, "So now I ask you on bended knee, Emma DeLauro will you marry me?"  He held out another box, which had a diamond engagement ring in it.

Emma's heart was beating so rapidly, she thought she was going to faint.  "Oh my God.  Yes, Jess of course I'll marry you!"  
  


He slid the ring on her finger, and then stood up grinning from ear to ear.  Emma kissed him passionately, and he eagerly kissed her back.  When they broke apart for air, Jesse said, "We should head back now, I told Adam we wouldn't be gone for more than an hour."

Emma smiled, "Okay, I can't wait to tell them!"

Jesse blew out the candles and folded their trash in the table cloth.  "I'll get this in the morning."  Then Jesse and Emma walked back to the beach, hand in hand.

As soon as Emma saw the others she ran towards them, making Jesse run as well.  She had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with happiness.  "Jesse and I…*gasp*…he…*gasp*…"

"Sit down Emma and catch your breath before you fall over on us," Adam gently pushed her down into the sand.

Brennan looked at Jesse who didn't say anything, he just stood there and smiled knowing that Emma was the one who wanted to tell them the good news.  "Do you guys want to tell us what's going on?"

Emma nodded and since she was out of breath, she held up her left hand so they could see the ring.  Shalimar gave her friend a hug and said, "Congratulations."  Brennan stood there in shock, and Adam just smiled.  Adam didn't think that it was a good idea, it would only give Eckhart another way of hurting Mutant X.  *Then again, if Eckhart doesn't find out, they should be alright,* Adam thought.

"When are you guys going to get married?"  Brennan still was protective of Emma, and if Jesse broke her heart by not going through with it, Brennan would kill him.  Looking at Emma's face, Brennan relaxed a little, *Maybe he won't hurt her.  She seems happy, I guess I should be happy too.*

Emma looked at Jesse and said, "We'll decide when we get back.  There's so much stuff to do.  But I already know the perfect place for the wedding!  The garden!"

"Sounds good to me," Jesse kissed her on the forehead.

All of the sudden a beep came from Adam's computer.  Opening up his e-mail he read it carefully.  Then he looked up at his teammates, "My contact says that we've landed on a remote island about five hundred miles north of Hawaii."  His face filled with worry as he continued, "The government uses this island as a prison.  They send murderers and rapists over here and lock them up, but there are no guards and they can easily escape."

Shalimar looked at Adam, "So we can take them.  But why aren't they in a normal prison?"

Adam took a breath and said, "They're new mutant criminals.  The government thought it would be safer to send them out here.  See that facility way down the beach?"  They all nodded.  "That's where they're held at.  Be on the lookout anyone you see is HIGHLY dangerous.  I don't know what powers they have, but I do know that there are a hundred inmates on this island…"  Adam was interrupted by a beep from the computer.  He opened up the next e-mail, "Damn, put the fire out!  My contact said that some of the inmates are not accounted for.  We're not safe out here, we need to go into the trees.  There should be a cave three miles from here, we need to wait there until my contact can pick us up."

Moving as quickly as they could, they gathered their luggage, and followed Adam into the woods.  Emma shivered slightly so Jesse put his arm around her, "Are you cold?"

"No, I just picked up something and it wasn't nice.  I feel like I'm being watched," Emma said softly. 

Jesse kept a protective arm around her and they continued to follow Adam.  No one, not even Shalimar noticed a pair of feral eyes watching them through the bushes.

A/N:  Stay tuned to see how their situation can go from bad…to worse!  Ah yes and Adam's 'contact' Christina will be making an appearance in upcoming chapters (if you haven't figured that out yet :) Please read and review I want to know what you guys think ( if you think it sucks than go ahead and say that then I can try to fix it)  


	4. A blast from Emma's past

Disclaimer: mutant x doesn't belong to me, but I made up a few characters that aren't originally on the show those belong to me :)

A/N: I want to apologize to briggita() for not giving you special thanks last time (you too are a big help giving me reviews and reading my story otherwise I'd just be writing this for myself) so anyway thank you VERY much briggita() 

Chapter 3

Sam had followed the red-haired beauty since he spotted her at the beach.  It's been awhile since he last saw her.  Her creamy pale skin and blue eyes gave her such an elegant look; Emma had grown into a beautiful flower.  The last time he had fun with her was five years ago.  Her parents didn't mind; they were too drunk to care.  Three nights a week he would go into her room where he raped her and beat her, warning her not to tell anybody about what he did.  He was upset when she ran away, but now he found her once again.  Sam knew he would have her, with his powers it would be easy to overpower her.  He was a psionic-feral mix with feral powers and the ability to mentally 'turn off' new mutant's powers.

It would be difficult to get her away from her fiancée.  Maybe if he was hurt she would try to help him out, but how would he get her alone?  *Maybe I can take the other guy out.  I have to hide in that cave where they are headed.*  Quickly taking a short cut, he arrived at the cave ahead of them.  Entering the darkness, he decided to hide in the darkest cavern, and wait for his prey to come back to him.

Just outside the cave

Adam, Brennan and Shalimar entered the cave, but Emma tugged on Jesse's arm, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Emma, you're fine.  I'm right here, I don't let anything happen to you.  Besides, I'm sure you could kick their butts easily anyway.  Come on," Jesse tried to lead her into the cave, but she refused to move.  She seemed petrified.

"Don't make me go in there.  The feeling is getting stronger, and it's scaring me.  Please Jess, don't make me go in there.  Shalimar needs to come out too," her voice wavered; she was trying not to cry and was trembling violently with fear.

"Shal's fine, she's with Adam and Brennan.  What're you getting from inside?  Why is it scaring you?"

"I'm picking up certain emotions; lust, power, and rage.  They're coming from deep in the cave."

Jesse never saw her so scared before; she was literally afraid to move.  "Okay.  Why don't we go in, but only to bring Adam, Shalimar and Brennan outside?"

Emma nodded, but stayed behind Jesse as he walked into the cave.  Suddenly she was hit by a mental flash, causing her to relive her memories for a few seconds.  She fell to the ground, and started to scream.

Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar came running towards the entrance when they heard Emma's scream.

"Is she alright?"  Brennan looked at his friend, still screaming on the ground.

"We have to get her outside.  She started screaming when we walked into the cave," Jesse carefully picked Emma up and they all followed him back outside.  Jesse sat down on a rock and cradled Emma in his arms.  The screaming subsided, but she was breathing rapidly and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  "Shhh.  Emma it's okay.  I'm here.  Will you tell me what you saw?"

She shook her head, Emma didn't want the others to know what happened to her all those years ago.  Since the flashes left her, she didn't want to say anything that might bring up those horrible memories again.  But Emma knew that if she didn't say anything, they'd end up going into that cave again.  "Don't make me go in there.  He's waiting for me.  He's been watching me this whole time.  Get me away from here, please?"

Adam nodded, "Let's go back to…"

*Adam, don't speak.  Tell me and I'll tell everybody else.  He's part feral and can hear us right now.*

*Let's go back to the beach.  It's in the open, but at least we'll have more room to fight if we need it.*

Emma quickly told the others, and they walked off quietly towards the beach.  Jesse carried Emma the whole way, he knew that she was too shaken up to walk.  When they reached the beach, Adam opened up his laptop and began to write another e-mail.

Brennan looked over at Emma who was sitting on the sand; Jesse's arms wrapped tightly around her as he continued to comfort her.  "You gonna tell us who 'he' is," Brennan asked.

Shalimar and Brennan sat near the other two and listened hard, Emma's voice was so little that they could barely hear her.

"His name is Sam.  He was a friend of my parents.  My mom and dad often got drunk late at night, that's when Sam would come over.  I thought he was my friend, he was so nice when I was little.  On my sixteenth birthday he changed.  He came into my room after my parents passed out.  He started to touch me and kiss me all over, telling me how beautiful I was.  Then when I told him to stop, he hit me and kicked me until I couldn't move anymore.  That's when he raped me.  He usually would come over three nights a week and do the same thing every night.  Sam told me that if I told anyone, he'd kill my parents.  Even though they were drunk and never seemed to care about me, I still loved them.  So I kept my mouth shut and I ran away.  One day I saw a newspaper saying that he was arrested for the rape and murder of a young girl.  I felt safer than I had in a long time, but I never went home."

Brennan looked at her, he wasn't the only one who came from an extremely sucky backround, "Why didn't you use your powers to stop him?"

Sadness filled her voice as she continued, "My powers wouldn't work around him.  Every time he came to me I tried so hard to hurt him, to make him go away.  But my powers would never work.  I don't want to see him ever again, I hope he rots on this island."  Suddenly needing to feel safe, she leaned back into Jesse and felt his strong arms around her; protecting her.  Slowly her worries melted away and she began to relax.  Jesse wouldn't let anything like that happen to her again, from the looks on the other two; they wouldn't either.

Nobody knew what to say to her.  They couldn't change her past, or even say anything to make her feel better.

Adam walked over to them, "My contact will be here in ten minutes to pick us up.  How are you feeling Emma?"  Adam didn't hear any of the conversation, he was too far away to hear her small voice.  She looked a little more at ease than she did, but Adam was still worried about her.

"I'll be okay Adam," Emma's eyes were red from all her crying, and her voice sounded unsure.  Shalimar patted Emma's arm, "He won't touch you again; we won't let him."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Sam leapt out from the trees, and motioned for his buddies.  Four more guys stepped out of the forest.  

Jesse, Brennan, and Shalimar, jumped to their feet ready for a fight.  Emma was glued to the sand, petrified of the man who had come for her.  She was tired of being a victim, but she knew her powers wouldn't work when he was around.  Silently she wished for her friends to win the fight, but the odds weren't that good.  It was five to three (Adam was trying to contact Christina telling her that they needed help NOW, and Emma was paralyzed with fear).  This battle was not going to be an easy one to win.

A/N: I made up Emma's backround so don't be mad if I'm wrong (I know I am but anyways that's what her past was like in my story).  Stay tuned to find out the fate of the battle… will Christina come in time to save them, or will it be too late?  Also sorry since this chapter was so short but I thought it would be a good place for a cliffhanger (those things (hopefully make you stick around for another chapter)) please review so I know that I have a few fans out there! :)


	5. Face off

Disclaimer: mutant x doesn't belong to me :(

A/N: thank you to all of my reviewers… and just to let you know I pick on Emma cuz she's my fav, you don't have to understand that's just how I am.  But things are going to look up soon for her (depending on how you look at it) in the next few chapters.  I hope you enjoy…

Chapter 4

Sam lunged at Jesse and knocked him down.  Jesse tried to mass, but he couldn't.  *Why can't I use my powers?*  Jesse's question was only answered by a blow to the face.  Getting mad that his power was gone, he began to fight back.  The only thing was Sam had feral strength, Jesse didn't'.  Sam hit Jesse one final time on the back of the head, this blow rendered him unconscious.  

"Jesse!"  Emma was scared her powers weren't working, and neither were Jesse's.  She felt sixteen again, scared and powerless.  Looking desperately at Brennan and Shalimar, she noticed that their powers weren't working either.  *Sam's only part feral, so maybe he's psionic too.  That could be why our powers aren't working.  If I can get away from him, I could attack from a distance, but only I go broad-band.  After I did that to Jesse, he was so frightened.  I don't think I could take that from all of them.*

Sam headed towards Emma; his buddies were easily beating the other two, so now he could go after Emma.

As he got closer, Emma realized that she had no choice.  She took off down the beach, putting as much distance as she could between them.  Quickly turning around, her eyes turned black, and then she released the wave from her forehead.  The wave hit Sam the hardest, and he ran into the jungle with fear.  Emma watched in horror as the ring headed towards her friends; who by the look of it got their powers back as well.

Acting fast, her eyes turned white, and she sent out a white ring of good emotions; which mostly consisted of love.  When it reached the black ring, the two combined, dissipating it before it reached everybody else.  Emma collapsed from the strain, Brennan and Shalimar could handle the rest.

Shalimar felt her strength come back, and she saw two of her 'pack' lying unconscious in the sand.  Growling at the man in front of her seemed to scare him a bit.  She smiled at him and kicked him in the balls.  He fell to the ground, holding himself.  Just to make sure he wouldn't get up again, she kicked him in the head.  Looking over at Brennan, she noticed that he had already fried the rest of the inmates.

Brennan ran to Jesse as Shalimar took off down the beach for Emma.  They carried their unconscious teammates back to where Adam was sitting.  Just then they heard a helicopter overhead.  "Thank God," Adam was relieved that they were safe.

Minutes later the helicopter landed.  A beautiful, tall, slender woman who looked like she was in her late thirties stepped out of the chopper.  She had blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and dark green eyes.  "Adam, get your people on here fast," she said urgently.

Grabbing his laptop, he shouted to Brennan and Shalimar, "Grab the others and let's go!"  Once all of the members of Mutant X, their luggage and the mysterious woman climbed into the chopper, it took off.

Christina looked at Adam, *I'm so glad he's safe.  It must be terrible for him, their vacation was ruined.  Hmmm.  Maybe…*  "Adam."

Her voice caught his attention, seeing her again, he wished they were still together.  *Why did I suggest that we stop seeing each other?*  "Yes Christina?"  A gentle smile spread across his face.

"I was wondering if you still wanted a vacation.  I own a nice beach house on the coast of Florida, you and your team can spend the rest of your vacation there."  She looked into his eyes trying to see his response before he answered.

Adam shook his head, "No it's alright Christina.  I should really get Jesse and Emma back home."

Christina took his hand in hers, "I'm sure all they need is rest.  My house is big, with warm beds.  They'll be quite comfortable.  Besides after what I just saw on the beach, they could really use the break."

*I wonder if she knows I have a hard time saying 'no' to her.*  "Alright, we'll stay at your beach house.  You sure you don't mind?"

She smiled, "I'm taking some vacation time myself, it's not very often I find good company."  To the pilot she called, "Head for my Florida beach house."

Adam leaned back in his seat, and slept the rest of the way there.

Brennan and Shalimar remained awake, just incase Jesse or Emma woke up.  Shalimar was more worried about Emma; she was found unconscious on the beach, away form the others.  Both Shalimar and Brennan were too busy trying to win their own battles that they didn't see Emma using her power.  *The sooner we get there, the sooner Adam can make sure they're alright.*

Brennan looked over at Adam, he was sleeping peacefully.  *How can he sleep like that when Jesse and Emma are hurt?  Maybe he's resting so he'll be able to help them when we get there.*

Four hours later they reached the beach house.  Christina shook Adam, "Wake up, I'm not carrying you inside."

Adam's eyes opened, "Are we there?"

Christina gave him a nod, and stepped off of the helicopter.

Brennan grabbed Jesse and Shalimar grabbed Emma, then they climbed off of the chopper.  Adam followed behind then, and together they walked up to the vast house.

The house was close to the size of a small mansion.  As they entered, they took note of where everything was.  Christina showed them where the kitchen, living room, den, patio, pool room, and steam room was.  "I only have two guest rooms, but the beds are king-sized so you should still be comfortable."  She brought them to the first room, "Two of you can stay in here, and two can stay across the hall.  I also have a sofa bed in the den."

Adam looked at Shalimar, "You and Emma should stay in here.  Brennan and Jesse can stay across the hall, and I'll sleep in the den.  Lay her down so I can check her over real quick."  After checking her over he said, "She just seems to be exhausted, she'll be fine in the morning.  Let's go put Jesse down and clean him up."  Adam and Brennan walked into the room across the hall.

"Goodnight."  Shalimar was grateful that she finally had someplace to set Emma down.  It's not that she was heavy, but Shalimar was physically spent from the fight.  As soon as she laid Emma on the bed, the girl became restless.

Emma was no longer feeling safe and she began to mumble, "Jesse…save…"

Shalimar climbed in next to her and began to speak soothingly towards her distressed friend, "It's okay Emma, you're safe.  You can calm down."  Her voice did not calm Emma down, instead she kicked Shalimar, making it clear that Emma didn't want her.  "Hey!  Okay, okay.  Hang on," Shalimar said even though Emma wasn't really listening.

Walking across the hall, Shalimar knocked on the boy's door.  Brennan opened the door, he was wearing only a pair of black boxers.  Shalimar tried not to look at his firm chest as she spoke, "Emma's pretty restless, I can't calm her down.  She even kicked me!  I think she'll calm down if Jesse's with her, she told me before he makes her feel safe."

Brennan nodded and went to go get Jesse.  Then he carried him across the hall and set Jesse on the bed.

It was almost as if Emma could sense Jesse's presence.  She rolled over next to him and put her arms around him.  "Safe…" was all she said as she fell into a deep sleep.

Shalimar and Brennan walked out into the hall.  "You can stay in here with me," Brennan walked into the room.

Too tired to object she followed him inside and crawled underneath the covers.  Brennan turned off the light and climbed in next to her.  Then Brennan did something that startled her; wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to his body.  After planting a kiss on her forehead he said, "Goodnight Shal," and fell asleep.  Soon Shalimar's breathing matched his and she too fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: I promise the next chapter will be longer so don't worry :)  Next time find out how they plan on enjoying their vacation.  Emma gets hurt, but then heals again.  What's going on??? Stay tuned to find out. And PLEASE review!!!


	6. New powers?

Disclaimer: must I do this every time?  I don't own mutant x!

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews!  I made this one a little bit longer.  I hope all of you enjoy…

Chapter 5

A sharp pain ripped through Jesse's chest, causing him to wake up.  He looked around the strange unfamiliar room.  *Where am I?*  Suddenly he felt somebody move even closer to him, and that person was holding him.  Looking over at his bedmate, he saw that it was Emma.  The pain in his chest felt like a bruised rib, and with Emma holding on to him for dear life didn't seem to be helping.  "Emma, wake up," he gently caressed her face.

It was as if his touch was the only thing that could wake her.  Slowly her eyes opened, "Jesse?  Where are we?  What happened?  Are the others okay?"  She sat up in a panic, Jesse knew that if he didn't calm her down, she would have a panic attack.

He sat up and pulled her into his arms, "The others are around here somewhere, and we're safe."  Noticing that there was a bathroom in their room he suggested, "Why don't you take a shower?"

Emma looked hurt, "Are you saying that I stink?"

"No!  I just meant that…uh…" he didn't mean to hurt her feelings.  But they both needed a shower (they were all dirty from the island).

Emma gave him a smile, "I know what you mean.  I'll hurry so you could take one too, before we go eat breakfast."  After stealing a quick kiss, she headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

Thirty minutes later, Emma emerged from the bathroom.  A towel was wrapped around her slender body, and her towel dried hair was messy in a sexy kind of way.  "I saved you some water," she smiled.

"Yeah…uh…thanks," slowly he got up, grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom.

Emma opened her suitcase and rummaged through her clothes, *what should I wear?*  After putting together a few outfits, she decided on a pair of tight black pants, and a navy blue halter top.  She got dressed and put the rest of her clothes back in her suitcase.  Sitting down on the bed, she applied her makeup, and brushed her hair; which was now fully dry.

There was a knock at her door, "Come in."  

Adam walked in, "Christina and I made breakfast.  So when Shalimar comes out of the bathroom, you guys can go into the kitchen and fix your food.  Christina is going to show me around town.  Oh and tell the guys too.  I'm sure Jesse's starved," Adam added with a smile.

Hearing his name, Jesse came out of the bathroom.  "How did you know I was hungry?"  
  


Adam looked up at Jesse, apparently they had stayed in the same room.  "Breakfast is ready in the kitchen.  Christina and I are going out, so behave yourselves.  Can you guys check on Brennan and Shalimar?  I'm leaving right now so I can't."  
  


"Sure Adam," Emma called to him as he left.  "I'll go see if the others are awake," Emma left the room so that Jesse could get dressed.

Knocking softly on the door, Emma said, "Bren, Shal?"  Opening the door quietly she stepped inside.

Shalimar was curled up next to Brennan, his arms were around her waist.  They both looked so peaceful, Emma decided she'd let them sleep in.  Quietly she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Jesse came out of their room, "They're not awake yet?  Ah well, more food for me!"  Emma laughed and they walked into the kitchen together.

When Emma entered the kitchen, she didn't notice a sharp piece of glass on the ground.  Her barefoot pushed down on the shard, forcing it to break her skin.  Emma screamed and she fell to the ground.  Jesse, who was several feet behind her, ran to her side.  He looked at her foot, the piece of glass was sticking out a bit, but it looked like it was wedged in there pretty badly.  "I'm going to pull out the glass, brace yourself."

Emma did, and tried not to pay attention to her foot as Jesse began to pull the glass out.  Tears streamed down her face, as the pain continued.

As gently as he could, Jesse pulled out the shard of glass.  Blood seemed to pour out of the bottom of her foot, "Em, I'm going to have to get you to the hospital, you need stitches.  But first I'll find something to wrap up your foot with."  Jesse ran up the stairs, afraid that if he didn't stop the bleeding, Emma might bleed to death.

The pain in Emma's foot started to lighten, "Jesse com back!"  Running in the room, he gave Emma a look, "What?"

"Look at my foot, it's not hurting as much."

Jesse looked at her foot, and his eyes grew big.  The cut was disappearing in front of his eyes.  A few seconds later, it was completely healed.  "Emma, how did you do that?  The cut is gone."

"I don't know.  Something's wrong with me, earlier I cut myself with my razor, and that healed up too."

Hearing her worry as well as feeling it, he said, "I don't think you have anything to worry about.  If you ask me, that's a nice power to have."

Emma shook her head, "But Jesse, I'm a telempath.  A psionic.  Psionics can't heal themselves.  I don't think any new mutant could do that, unless they were a…" she cut herself off.  Emma's face flushed with color as a thought flashed in her mind.

After seeing Emma's pink face, he gave her a concerned look, "Are you okay?"  She nodded, but didn't say anything.  "Emma why don't you finish what you were saying?"

"Uh…I forgot."  Standing up quickly she said, "Why don't you eat, and I'll go get Shalimar and Brennan."  Before Jesse could say anything, she took off down the hall.

Desperately needing to run something by Shalimar, Emma decided to risk getting scratched to death.  Entering the room for the second time, she decided to wake up Brennan.  Then Brennan could wake up Shalimar.

Putting her hand on his arm, Emma shook him, "Brennan get up!"

Turning over, he opened his eyes and said, "What're you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to Shalimar.  Can you wake her up?  I don't think she'll be too upset if you did it."

"Then you didn't see me wake her up last week.  Fine I'll try."  Shaking her slightly he said, "Shal, honey.  Wake up."

Shalimar opened her eyes, and they flashed yellow.  Brennan winced, he was going to pay.  "Why did you wake me up?  That was the first nice dream I've had for months," she growled.

Emma walked over to Shalimar, "He woke you up, because I needed to talk to you about something."

Emma's voice sounded a bit concerned, but mostly she sounded scared.  Quickly turning curious, Shalimar calmed down.  "Okay Brennan time to leave!  Go take a shower or something while Emma and I talk."

Grateful that Shalimar didn't pummel him to death for waking her up, Brennan ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

Emma sat down next to Shalimar and took a deep breath.  "Do you ever recall running into any new mutants with the power to heal themselves?"

Shalimar was disappointed, she thought Emma had come to her with some good gossip or something.  "Actually yeah.  One of the first new mutants that Jesse and I put into the Underground."

"Do you remember if he was a psionic?"

Shalimar almost laughed, Emma sounded nuts, "He was a psionic-molecular mix.  Adam said that the new mutant was able to mentally reshape molecules in order to heal himself.  He could even re-grow a limb.  Why?"

The color drained out of Emma's face, "A psionic-molecular mix?"  
  


Shalimar nodded, her friend was acting strange today.  "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Is there something else you want to tell me?  Why'd you ask about that anyway?"

Emma shut the bedroom door and walked back to the bed.  Speaking softly she said, "Yesterday after the plane crashed, I was cut, bleeding like crazy.  Five minutes later, the cut disappeared.  This morning I stepped on a piece of glass, that cut healed up too."

"So what do you think is happening?"

"I think…I think I'm pregnant."

Shalimar gave her friend a playful smile, "Damn Emma, you don't waste time do you?  Let me guess…Jesse?"

"Yes Shal, but don't tell him or anybody else for that matter.  I want to be sure first.  And then I have to break the news."  Emma sounded frightened about the thought of another child.  *What if Jesse doesn't want a baby.  God, I screwed up again.*

"Breaking the news?  Having a kid is not that tragic.  Jesse will be thrilled, you'll see.  Emily told me that Jesse was the best father a kid could ever have, and if you're pregnant, he'll be a good dad for this kid too.  How about we go buy a test and find out?"

"Thanks Shal.  Can we go after breakfast?  Maybe Jesse and Brennan can hang out for a while or something," Emma gave her a small smile.

"Hey Emma, when exactly did you sleep with Jesse?"

Emma's face turned bright pink, "Um…the night Adam took is to the club to cheer us up.  When we got back to Sanctuary, Jesse and I were going to watch a movie in my room.  But uh…we changed our minds."

Shalimar cracked up; she couldn't believe Emma actually told her.  "I think I'll see if Brennan's almost done."  Walking over to the bathroom door, she knocked, "Brennan are you almost done?  I need to take a shower too."

Knowing Emma was outside with Shalimar, Brennan said, "I'll be out in a minute honey."

Shalimar sat back down next to Emma.  Emma smiled at her, "You and Brennan looked cozy this morning.  Did anything happen last night?"

"No, we just slept.  Not together…well I mean we didn't have sex if that's what you're implying.  He's just so cuddly, like a teddy bear," Shalimar grinned.

The door opened and Brennan came out, "If I'm like a teddy bear, want to cuddle some more tonight?"

Shalimar blushed, "You heard us!"

Emma's face went pale, "How much did you hear Brennan?"

"Only since Shal knocked on the bathroom door.  And just to make things clear, I never slept with Shalimar.  Shal, you can take your shower now, and Emma can you leave so I can get dressed?"  
  


"Oh yeah sorry," Emma got up and walked out of the room.  Entering the kitchen she smiled at Jesse, who sat at the table, his plate loaded with food.

"Look pancakes," Jesse shoveled the food into his mouth.

Emma laughed and grabbed a plate, after filling it up, she sat down next to him.  "Shalimar and I are going to hang out for a while, so maybe do you want to hang out with Brennan?  We won't be long, and when we come back, I'll be yours for the rest of the day, I swear."

"Okay.  Where are you and Shal going?"

"Um…shopping."  Emma started to eat, and hoped he couldn't sense her.  The link they shared was a mystery, neither of them knew how, or even why it worked.  Emma was afraid that Jesse was going to find out, before she had a chance to be sure.

However Emma was unable to hide her fear from Jesse.  He put down his fork, "Emma, are you okay?  Is something bothering you?  You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Emma smiled, "Yeah I know.  I'll tell you later, I promise."

Brennan wandered into the kitchen, "You guys saved me some, right?"

Emma laughed, "don't worry Jesse didn't eat it all.  But if Shal doesn't come soon, she might not get to eat."

"Wow, pancakes and bacon, but where'd all the eggs go," Brennan looked at the empty frying pan.

"I ate them," Jesse grinned.

"What a pig.  Fine I'll have the pancakes.  I know Shal would rather eat the bacon anyway."

Shalimar sneaked up behind Brennan, "Mmmm, there's bacon?"  Shalimar purred with delight.  Grabbing a plate, she filled it full of bacon, and the sat down next to Brennan.  *Emma looks so tense, she needs to relax.  Hmmm.*  Looking over at Emma, she smiled, "I know what you need!  We could go get massages, like at a spa or something!"  
  


Brennan frowned, "You sure that's a good idea Shal?  Don't you think your masseuse will freak out when you start to purr?"

Shalimar pouted, "But Brennan, us girls need to relax."

"Well, if you want, Jesse and I can give you massages when you get back."  Brennan didn't like the idea of some other guy giving Shalimar a massage.  In fact, he didn't like the idea of another guy touching her in any way.

"Fine, when we get back we'll take you up on your offer.  Okay, I'm finished.  Let's go Emma.  Bye-bye boys, we'll be back," Shalimar grabbed Emma and dragged her out of the room.

"Hey Brennan, I think we should see what they're up to.  Emma's been acting strange and it's worrying me.  Brennan she has a new power, she can heal herself.  I know it's weird, and I'm not quite sure how it's possible because she's a telempath.  But I can feel conflicting emotions within her.  She's scared, happy, worried, and nervous.  How she can feel all that at the same time, I don't know.  But it's obvious something's bothering her."

Understanding why Jesse was so concerned, Brennan said, "Okay, let's follow them.  Although that will be hard to do with Shalimar.  She's a feral, she'll know we're following them."

"I don't think so.  I've known Shalimar longer than you.  She'll be so wrapped up in whatever she and Emma are doing that she won't pick us up.  As long as we don't get too close, the girls won't even know that we'll be following them."  Jesse put his dishes in the sink and motioned for Brennan to follow him.  He hated the idea of following her, but Jesse couldn't shake the feeling that Emma was in some kind of trouble.

A/N: Jesse and Brennan find out what the girls are up too.  The four of them turn the beach house into a personal spa, and where exactly did Adam and Christina go?  Find out next time on Mutant X.  Please R&R. (I don't mind if you don't like where this is going just let me know! Even if you hate it!) 


	7. Stalking and Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x and I never will *frown*

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews!  And I want to give a special shout out to foxyferal for helping me out with my ideas and stuff THANK YOU!!!!!! Anywho here is here is…

Chapter 6

The guys carefully followed Shalimar and Emma, as the girls walked through the town nearby.  Minutes later, Emma and Shalimar disappeared into a drug store.

"Why would they want to go in there?  I thought they wanted to buy clothes," Jesse was worried even more.  *What if Emma's sick?  This vacation doesn't seem to be very relaxing for her.*

"We shouldn't talk.  If Shal comes out, she'll hear us," Brennan warned.

Just then, the door opened and Shalimar and Emma came out of the store.  Both girls were carrying a bag.  "I think we should go back.  The sooner we find out, the sooner Brennan and Jesse can give us massages."  Shalimar purred at that thought, Brennan gave very good massages.

"I wonder what Brennan and Jesse are doing right now?  Do you think we should sneak back in the house or tell them that we're back?"

Shalimar thought for a moment.  "I think we should tell them that we're back, but we need to check something out real quick."

The guys ducked in the alley, as the girls walked past them.  Jesse looked at Brennan, "How are we going to get back before them?"

"Taxi," Brennan whistled, and a taxi pulled over.  Quickly they hopped in.  Jesse gave the driver the address, and the taxi sped down the street.

When the taxi pulled up to the house, Jesse paid the driver, and they ran inside.  "Let's watch some t.v. until they come back," Brennan grabbed the remote and turned on a basketball game.

Ten minutes later, Shalimar and Emma ran into the room.  "Emma and I are going to change into our bathing suits.  Meet us by the pool in ten minutes, we want our massages.  Then if you want, you can join us for a swim."

"I guess we should go get changed," Brennan said a few minutes after the girls left the room.

"Yeah, let's go."  Jesse followed Brennan to his room.  Since Emma and Jesse's room was right across from Brennan and Shalimar's, the guys could hear the girls form inside.  Both of the guys stopped to listen.

"Emma, are you okay in there?"

They heard the bathroom door open, "Oh my God.  Shalimar, this can't be possible.  It's positive."  Emma shouted out in frustration, "How the hell can it be positive?"

"Emma, the guys can hear you if you shout like that, calm down," Shalimar warned.

There was a pause, and then Emma spoke again, "Less than two weeks ago, I was pregnant and gave birth to Emily.  There's no way that I could get pregnant again this fast.  Oh my God…what is Jesse going to say?  We're getting married, but we never talked about kids.  I mean, we're young.  And what about Mutant X?  I still want to be out there with you guys.  I don't want to be kicked off the team."  Emma broke into soft sobs, and there was no doubt that Shalimar was trying to comfort her friend.  

Jesse stood outside of the door in shock.  Brennan had to drag him into the other room.  "You okay?"  Brennan knew that what they just heard was shocking, it was almost impossible.  He didn't know what else to say to his friend.

Jesse sat down on the bed, "I'm going to have a baby?"

"Actually, Emma's going to have the baby.  You get to be a dad though," Brennan laughed.

"Wait a minute.  Emma's right.  How can she get pregnant again so soon?"

"I don't' know Jess, maybe Adam can tell us when he gets back."

"Hold on, we can't let Emma and Shalimar know that we listened to them."

"So we don't say anything about it.  You heard Emma, she's scared.  She'll tell you when she's ready.  In the meantime, we own them a couple of massages, so we'd better hurry up."

"I'm going to be a dad," Jesse was still in a daze, he could hardly believe it.

After changing into their swimsuits, they headed towards the pool.  Opening the door to the pool room, they saw two beach chairs laying flat next to the pool.  Shalimar was sitting on one wearing her black bikini and Emma was on the other chair wearing her silver bikini.

"Okay, lay down and we'll give you your massages," Brennan said as he walked over to Shalimar.

Lying down on their stomachs, Emma and Shalimar closed their eyes in order to help them relax better.

Jesse's hands were warm and his touch was gentle as he massaged the kinks out of Emma's neck.  *She's so tense, it can't possibly be good for her.*  His hands left her neck and he began to work on her back, loosening her tight muscles.

Emma was feeling more relaxed with every movement Jesse made on her skin.  *Maybe I should just tell him.  He's going to know anyway.*  "Jesse?"

"Yeah Em?"

"I need to talk with you about something."  Turning her head she looked over at Brennan and Shalimar, "Alone," hoping they'd take a hint.

"But my massage," Shalimar whined.

Brennan leaned down and whispered something in her ear.  Looking over at a door on the far end of the pool room, she nodded her head.  Shalimar ran off towards the door, eager for more of Brennan's firm, but relaxing touch.  Seconds later Brennan and Shalimar disappeared into the steam room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"  Jesse already knew, but he had to pretend like he didn't.

She sat up and motioned for Jesse to sit next to her.  Taking in a deep breath she said, "I think my body's been healing itself because I'm pregnant and the baby has some kind of healing powers."  Looking deep into Jesse's eyes, she tried to sense some kind of reaction.  Half of her thought he would be freaking out, while the other half was hoping he was happy.

Sensing her insecurity about all of this, Jesse gave her a hug.  "Wow.  I'm going to be a father?  I can't wait.  Is this why you've been acting weird all morning?"

Emma nodded, "I wasn't sure what you would think about all of this.  It shouldn't even be possible, last week I gave birth once.  Nobody can get pregnant that fast.  And how can I still work for Mutant X?  That's going to be impossible with a child."

Jesse pulled away and looked into her liquid blue eyes.  "When Emily was with us, we managed just fine.  You're always going to be a part of Mutant X.  But I don't think you should be out in the field until after the baby's born.  Everything's going to be okay."  He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.  "Do you want to go in the Jacuzzi, until Brennan and Shalimar come back?"

"Sure.  IF they come back.  Shalimar just fell asleep."  Emma and Jesse both climbed into the Jacuzzi and began to talk about their wedding and the baby.

The Steam Room

Brennan continued to massage the blonde beauty, who was lying face down on the bench.  Shalimar was purring loudly as she slept.  Not knowing she was sleeping he said, "Shal, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

The only answer he received was louder purring.

"Uh Shal?"  He stopped massaging her and kneeled down next to her.  *She's asleep.  I get up the nerve to ask her out on a real date and she falls asleep.*  Gently he brushed a piece of fallen hair out of her face.

"Mmmm, don't stop Brennan," Shalimar said sleepily.

"Wake up Shal, it's too hot to sleep in here.  I don't' think it's a good idea for you to take a nap," he said while shaking her lightly.

Shalimar opened her eyes, and noticed that Brennan's face was inches away from hers.  "Why did you stop?"

"You fell asleep.  It's too hot to sleep in here, you could get heatstroke or something."

Sitting up she gave him an annoyed look, "It's not like I was asleep underneath a boiling hot sun."  

He got off the floor and sat on the bench next to her.  "I'm sorry.  Let me make it up to you.  I'll take you out for a nice steak dinner."  Brennan looked at her face which was now beaming with joy.

"Brennan Mulray, are you finally asking me out on a real date?"  
  


"Are you going to say yes?"

"Yes Bren, of course I will," Shalimar leaned forward until their lips met.  Wanting more she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes, Brennan got carried away and reached around her, untying her bikini top.  Before he could successfully untie it, Shalimar pulled back in shock.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Brennan looked at the floor and mumbled, "I'm sorry.  I just thought that…uh sorry."

Quickly retying her top, tight, she said, "I think Emma's done talking now.  "Let's go see."  She headed for the door, but before she opened it, Brennan gently grabbed her arm.

"Are you mad at me?  I'm sorry.  Do you still want to go out with me tonight?  I'll understand if you changed your mind."  His voice was soft and gentle like he was afraid to hear the answer.

Shalimar sighed, that was the second time he tried something like that.  Both times she stopped him, without really telling him why she did it.  "I'm not mad at you, and I'd love to go out with you tonight.  But I do think that we need to check on Emma and Jesse."

Brennan got the feeling that she wasn't telling him everything, but he decided to let it go for now.  Letting go of her arm, he followed her out the door, and back into the pool room.

They looked around the room for Jesse and Emma.  Finally Shalimar pointed to a far corner of the room where the Jacuzzi was.  Jesse and Emma were making out, and they didn't seem to notice Shalimar was sneaking up on them.

Standing right behind them, Shalimar cleared her throat, "Ahem.  I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

Emma jumped at Shalimar's voice.  Jesse and Emma both broke apart and looked up at Shalimar.  Moving off of Jesse's lap, Emma said, "Uh…no."  
  


Looking up at Brennan and Shalimar, Jesse said happily, "I'm going to be a dad."

Brennan grinned, "Congratulations brother.  Any names yet?"  
  


Emma shook her head, "I want to find out the sex of the baby first.  Does anybody know when Adam's supposed to come back?"

"I'm not sure, but my guess would be soon.  The sun's setting, and there's no way they could stay out all night and day without telling us right?"  Shalimar was getting a little worried.  First their pilot tried to kill them, then the whole fight on the island.  Suddenly they were saved by Adam's 'friend' who they knew nothing about; well except for Adam.  She couldn't shake the feeling that the danger had followed them off of the island.  Most of the time, her instincts were right.  The others started talking about something, but Shalimar wasn't paying attention.  She was fighting off the feeling of danger that was forming in the back of her head.

A/N:  Stay tuned to found out where Adam and Christina are, and if danger is still lurking in the shadows.  Please review!  It helps me figure out what I did wrong, (or right :) 


	8. Be mine baby!

Disclaimer: Mutant X does not belong to me, the only thing that does is anybody who is not originally on the show (can I say duh?) like Sam and the baby and Emily (she's dead I know but still mine hehe)

A/N:  thank you to whoever is still reading my story (I think maybe they are two people lol) if I didn't scare you off yet I'm sure I will eventually (although I wish I didn't, I tend to lose more readers this way *sigh*) anyway for all who I did not scare off, here is…

Chapter 7

On the beach

Adam and Christina were sitting in the sand, in front of her house, watching the sun set over the horizon.  Earlier, Christina took him all over town, showing him where all the good stuff was.  Then they went to a restaurant for dinner and walked back to the beach.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Christina spoke up, "We'd better go in now.  Your team might think there's something going on between us otherwise."  Standing up, she began to brush the dirt off of her butt.

Adam stood to his feet also, brushing the sand off of his pants as well.  Then he looked over at Christina and gave her a smile, "Let's head in then."  Together they slowly walked back to her house.

"Adam?"  
  


"Yes?"  
  


"Would you like to watch a movie?  It's still early but I already showed you the whole town," Christina asked, silently wishing that he would say yes.  *How can I just tell him that we've made a mistake?  It was stupid to break up just because work kept getting in the way.  We're here now.  Work's not coming between us.  But how can I possibly tell him that I still love him?*

Adam's response interrupted her thoughts, "I would love to.  Maybe the others could go find a club or something in town.  That's more their style anyway."  *Did I just say that out loud?  Nice going Adam, let her know that you want to be alone with her some more.  I need to tell her how I feel.  Who am I kidding?  We've been alone all day long so far and I haven't told her yet.*

As they walked into the kitchen, they noticed that Jesse and Emma were eating dinner.

Feeling their emotions of love that seeped out between Adam and his 'ladyfriend,' Emma spit out her water.

Jesse looked at her, and she started to blush.  "Are you okay," he laughed.

"Yeah.  Hey Adam, and Christina.  We saved you some food," Emma pointed over to the pots on the stove.

"We already ate.  Adam and I are going to watch a movie.  There are some really nice clubs in town, if you want to go check them out."  Christina walked into her living room and started searching for something to watch.

Shalimar and Brennan came back from their dinner and at the mention of going out for the night, they both raced upstairs to change.  

Adam turned to go, but Emma stopped him, "Can Jess and I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."  Adam walked over to the table and sat down.  "Is something wrong?"  

"Not exactly.  I've been healing myself the past two days.  I knew it was weird, so I talked to Shalimar.  She mentioned a new mutant who had the same power as I have now."

"Yes I remember.  He was a psionic-molecular.  But how could you heal yourself?  Do you think your powers are changing again?"  Adam was afraid the trip may have to be cut short, incase she needed to be scanned.  All of his equipment was back at Sanctuary.

"My powers aren't changing.  I'm pregnant.  The powers are my baby's.  What I wanted to ask you is how can this be possible?  It wasn't too long ago since I've had Emily.  No one can get pregnant this fast, but yet, I am."

Adam looked at the concern look on both Jesse and Emma's faces.  "I wish I could tell you, but I'm not so sure of the reason myself.  When we get back, I want to you to stay and work with me in the lab, instead of out in the field.  That way the baby will be safe until it's born."

Emma sighed, nine months of staying off of the field.  *Great, I'm usually stuck in Sanctuary anyway.  But now I'll really be stuck in there.  I'd better make the rest of this vacation count.*  "Okay Adam.  Jess, let's go get changed before Shalimar and Brennan leave without us."  Emma ran up the stairs to their room, with Jesse close behind her.

Smiling, Adam walked into the living room and sat down next to Christina.  The movie started and neither of them noticed five people leaving the house.  Four were together, but one lurked behind, in the shadows.

Genomex

An agent walked into Eckhart's office.  "There's a phone call for you sir, on line one."

"Thank you, now get out!" 

 Picking up the phone he said, "Yes?  They're where?  Yes.  Keep an eye on her, when she's alone, put the governor I gave you on her neck.  Then take her someplace and call me, I'll be waiting.  Oh and Sam, if you touch her before I get there, I'll put you in stasis.  Don't forget that you have a governor on also and if you don't want me to activate it them you better behave.  So keep your hands to yourself.  I don't want her harmed.  She's alone now?  Well go get her.  I'll be waiting for your call."  Quickly hanging up the phone, he grabbed a vial of purple liquid.  *After she drinks this, that baby will be born in nine hours.  Then I will take the baby and raise it myself.  Maybe it could even turn my skin normal once again.  What a perfect weapon, none of them would actually be able to hurt it.*  Smiling at his newest plan to destroy Mutant X, he left for his helicopter.

A club somewhere in town

Jesse and Emma were dancing , when she pulled him off of the floor to a table.  "I'm going to get some water, do you want anything?"

"Nah, don't be too long," Jesse called as she disappeared towards the bar.

Emma was almost at the bar, when she heard someone calling her, "Emma!"  Looking around into the crowd, she didn't' see anybody she noticed.  "Help!  Emma!"  Frantically Emma looked for the voice, and her eyes fell on one of the exits.  Quickly deciding that someone might need her help, she pushed her way out of the door into the ally way.

"Hello?  Is anyone out here?"  The ally way was dark, so Emma decided on using her powers to see if someone really did need her help, or if she was hearing things.

A wave of fear washed over Emma, but the fear was her own; she couldn't use her powers.  Quickly she turned around and opened the door.  But before she stepped inside, someone grabbed her from behind and threw her on the ground.

"Hello again Emma," Sam said with an evil smile on his face.

Emma started to get off the ground, but he pushed her down on her stomach.  Pain ripped through her neck as he put a sub-dermal governor on her.  "That's so you can't run off and use your powers like you did last time."  Then he took out a long strip of cloth and tied it around her as a gag, while pinning her to the ground with his knees in her back.

Emma was struggling to get out from under him, but he had her pinned fast to the ground.  Roughly he grabbed her hands, and tied them behind her back.  *Oh my God, he's going to kidnap me!  Jesse, I know you can't hear me, but I need your help!*

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you…yet.  First my boss wants to see you."  He jerked Emma to her feet, and dragged her to his car.  Emma tried to pull away from him, but with his feral strength, he managed to keep a hold on her.  After shoving her into the car, he climbed in and sped off down the street.  Eckhart would already be at the motel when they got there, but Sam phoned him, just incase.  "Yes sir, I'm bringing her now.  Nine hours after she drinks it?  Then I can have her?  Why thank you sir.  No, I didn't touch her, well she has a few bruises on her back and arm.  Yes,  we're almost there.  See you soon sir."  Sam hung up the phone and continued to drive in silence.

Emma heard the conversation, and was worried.  *Nine hours?  I'm not drinking anything.  Please Jess, notice that I'm not there.*  She continued to plea in silence for Jesse to save her, even though without her powers, he wouldn't be able to hear her.

Back at the club

Jesse was desperately searching for Emma, it was ten minutes since she left to go get the water, and she didn't some back yet.  Walking out to the dance floor, he spotted Shalimar and Brennan.  "Brennan, Shalimar, let's go!"

They walked over to Jesse, and Shalimar said, "Where's Emma?"

"I don't know, she was going to get water.  That was ten minutes ago.  She never came back.  What if some…" he was interrupted by someone else's thoughts.  

*Jesse, help me!  If there's any chance you can hear my thoughts…Sam took me.  He tied my and put a governor on my neck.  I'm going to see his boss.  We're pulling into a motel on Grove and West street.  He's opening the door to room 104.  Oh my God!  He's working for Eckhart.  Please get me, I don't know what they're going to do.*  Her fear lingered in his mind, after a few seconds her voice returned.  *Eckhart just poured a vial of purple stuff down my throat.  Jess, I think he's after our baby!  It's going to be born in nine hours, I think.  Hurry and get me!  Unless, you can't even hear my calls for help.*

Brennan looked at Jesse; after he cut himself off, he just stood there in a trance.  Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, Brennan said, "You okay?"

Shalimar snapped her fingers in Jesse's face, "Hey Jess, you there?"

Jesse broke out of the trance, but Emma's fear and sadness remained with him.  "We have to save Emma.  She's at a motel on Grove and West street, room 104.  Eckhart's after our baby, and Sam's there too.  He's the one who snatched Emma in the first place.  Don't even ask how I know, I'm not sure myself.  Emma's got a governor on.  But we have to save her."  Jesse took off for the exit, with Shalimar and Brennan at his heels.

After they were all in the car, Jesse sped down the street, hoping that Emma and the baby could hang on until they got there.

A/N:  Can Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan take on Sam and Eckhart without their powers?  Will they manage to save Emma and the baby?  Or will Eckhart deliver it and keep the baby for himself?  Find out next time on Mutant X.  Please R&R!  I'm begging you…*gets on hands and knees*  Any feedback is good feedback in my book, so help me out will ya? :)  


	9. Home Sweet Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I will say this again…mutant x does not belong to me I just like to mess around with them!!!!

A/N:  just to let you know I've changed Beverly's name to Christina (that name sounds better) but the character is still the same and she's not mine either she belongs to the same people who have mutant x.  thanks again for reviewing!!!  It cheers me up when I think that no one is reading this thing but me, and then I get a few reviews so please keep them coming!!  Now that I've had me say here is…

Chapter 8

Emma's hands were tied to the headrest of the bed.  Eckhart was in the corner, explaining to Sam what the serum was that he forced down Emma's throat.  Turning her head to the side, Emma saw that it was 11:30pm.  *Where are they?  I've been missing for forty-five minutes.  They should notice I'm not there.*

Eckhart and Sam approached the bed.  Eckhart looked at Emma and said to Sam, "In three more hours, we need to undress her.  Otherwise we'll never get those pants off in order to deliver the baby.  Miss DeLauro, I will let you do that yourself, but if you try anything funny I will shock you.  Then you can remain underneath the covers until it's time to deliver the baby."  Turning back to Sam, he said, "I'm going to buy some things for the baby.  Stay here with Miss DeLauro, I'll be back soon."  He grabbed the keys to the car that Sam was driving earlier and left to go to the store.

Sam sat down next to Emma, who was lying on the bed.  "I think we need to do something until Eckhart comes back," he said with a lustful look in his eyes.

Glaring at him, Emma said, "Don't touch me.  Eckhart won't be pleased if I was hurt.  He'll put you in stasis."  She hoped that would scare him, but deep down Emma knew better.  Sam never scared easy.

Sam climbed on top of her and said, "Doing you one last time would be worth it.  And if we're finished by the time he gets back, he won't believe a word you say."  He leaned down and kissed her, but pulled back as she bit his tongue.  Angrily he slapped her face, "Don't do that again!  Or else you might accidentally have a miscarriage," he said evilly.

  Emma's eyes filled with worry as he said that.  She didn't want anything to happen to this baby; so she just laid there as he started kissing her neck, and he reached down to unzip her pants.

Outside the motel

Jesse pulled into the parking lot.  "We have to get to room 104.  She's scared."  Quietly Jesse ran to the door with the others behind him.  Turning the doorknob, he pushed it open.  When he saw Sam kissing Emma and him trying to pull down her pants as she helplessly laid there tied to the bed, his mind snapped.  Jesse ran to the bed and pushed Sam off of Emma with so much force that it knocked him into the wall.  Sam's body slumped to the floor, and there was blood on the wall.

Emma was shaking violently as Shalimar and Brennan quickly untied her.  Once she was free, she pulled her pants up and re-zipped them.  She was still trembling, so Jesse cooped her up in his arms, and they headed towards the car.  Jesse climbed into the back with Emma, while Brennan and Shalimar sat in the front.  Brennan hit the gas, and the car peeled out of the parking lot.

Looking at her watch, Emma tried to keep her voice as steady as she could as she said, "It's been an hour already."

Brennan looked into the rear view mirror to glance at her, "An hour since when?"

"Since I drank that liquid.  It tasted awful; I almost choked on it when he poured it down my throat.  I think I know what it was.  Unless Adam can make an antidote, the baby will be born in eight more hours."

"Don't worry.  The baby's going to come sooner or later anyway right?  The sooner it's born, the sooner the baby can be safe from Eckhart.  Ah, we're here."  Jesse jumped out of the car and picked Emma back up, carrying her into the house.

Brennan grabbed Shalimar's arm to hold her back, "How do you think Sam got here?"  
  


Shalimar's brown eyes grew big, "Are you saying that Sam followed us here?"

"Hitched a ride is more like it.  And if I'm right, Emma's still in trouble because Sam will know where to find us."

"We'd better tell Adam.  We can't stay here.  Christina's not safe either."  Shalimar sprinted towards the house.

When Brennan and Shalimar entered the living room, they saw Emma falling apart on the couch, while Jesse was trying to comfort her.  Adam and Christina stood near the couch, trying to figure out what happened since Jesse was busy with Emma and couldn't tell them.

Adam and Christina walked over to Brennan and Shalimar.  "Shalimar, what's going on?"  Adam looked concerned, but he had every reason to be.  Emma left the house with her carefree party girl attitude, and now it was as if someone stripped it from her personality.  When Adam put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, she pulled back.  Jesse was the only one she would let near her.  He sat on the couch, holding her while she cried, although Adam noticed that she wasn't crying as bad as she was before.

"We have to leave here now.  Sam hitched a ride somehow on the helicopter and followed is here.  I'll tell you the rest on the way to Sanctuary.  Hey Jesse, can you fly the helicopter to Sanctuary?"

"Yeah I can fly it.  Are we leaving now?"

"If we don't leave now, Sam might tell Eckhart where we are.  They could be on their way right now," Brennan warned.

"Let's get out to the helicopter.  Come on Em," Jesse helped her out to the helicopter.

As soon as everyone was aboard, the helicopter rose in the sky.  When they were about a half hour from Sanctuary, Adam turned to Christina.  "I need to put a blindfold on you.  Please don't take offense, but I can't let you see the location of Sanctuary."  He reached into his pocket and took out a black blindfold; he always carried one on him.

"I understand," Christina said as Adam tied the blindfold on her head.

When they approached Sanctuary, Jesse said, "Okay Adam, I'm going to land this thing."  The helicopter landed in a clearing in the forest, a mile away from Sanctuary.  Adam helped Christina get out and led her the rest of the way, warning her when there was a rock, or tree root on the ground.

Inside Sanctuary

Emma sat on a table in the lab, wearing a pair of black sweats and a black tank top.  Jesse sat next to her on the table, holding her hand.  Adam had removed the governor on her neck.  He also took a blood sample from Emma and was working to find an antidote in order to stop the child from growing continually.  So far, he was getting no where.  Brennan and Shalimar gave Christina a tour of Sanctuary, while Adam was working.

Relieved that she was home, and she'd never have to see Sam again, Emma rested her head on Jesse's shoulder.  Jesse put his arm around her to try and comfort her more; he could still feel that she was shaken up about earlier.

"Jess?  How did you find me?"  Emma was relieved that they reached her so fast, but she had no clue how they managed to find her.

"I heard you call for me Emma.  You told me exactly where to go.  I'm just sorry we didn't get there sooner.  Did they do anything to you?"

"Eckhart forced that stuff down my throat, and Sam, well you saw him.  When Sam first kissed me, I bit him hard.  Then he slapped me and threatened to beat me so I'd have a miscarriage.  I didn't want to lose our baby, so I just laid there.  God Jess, I feel so dirty," Emma said softly.

"I know it won't help much, but maybe if you took a shower you might feel better," Jesse suggested.

Emma shook her head, "I don't want to be alone right now."

"What if I went with you?  Not in the shower, just the bathroom."

"Okay.  Adam, I'm going to take a shower.  Then I'll come back down here."

Looking up from his work he smiled, "Go ahead."

Emma gave him a tiny nod and went up to the bathroom, with Jesse close behind her.  Jesse looked at her stomach; it was sticking out a bit, he was surprised he didn't notice it before.  "Emma, how long has it been now?"

"Four hours."  Suddenly she stopped in the hallway and turned around to face him.  A small smile spread across her face, "Do you think Adam can tell us if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Of course he can.  Take your shower first and then we'll find out."  Jesse opened the bathroom door and followed Emma inside.  He put the lid down on the toilet and sat down.

Emma stepped into the shower, and pulled the curtain closed.  She took off her clothes and put them on the ground.  Turning the water on, she felt the hot water run down her body.  Grabbing a bar of soap, she began to wash herself, trying desperately to get rid of the dirty feeling in the back of her mind.

"Emma?"

"Yeah Jess?"  
  


"Want to think of names for the baby?  We can think of boy and girl names."

"Okay."

Jesse started throwing out names, and Emma suggested some other ones.  Names and occasional laughs were tossed back and forth over the sound of beating water.

As Brennan, Shalimar, and Christina passed the bathroom, they could hear names being tossed around inside.  Emma's voice sounded cheery and she even laughed as Jesse suggested "Butch" for a boy.  She knew he was joking around to cheer her up, and it was working.

A/N:  Next chapter I promise a BIG chunk of Brennan/Shalimar…find out why Shalimar continues to stop Brennan's advances from going to far!  Also find out the sex and name of the baby!  And…Christina and Adam have a little chat…about what I'm not sure yet, but they will talk!  Please R&R, I really need the feedback!!!  I know I sound desperate, but I am!  So PLEASE review and put me out of my misery!!! :)


	10. Shalimar's problem

Disclaimer: Mutant x does not belong to me only…Sam, Emily, and the new baby are mine :)

A/N: thanks for the reviews and now here goes…

Chapter 9

Shalimar insisted on sparring against Brennan in the dojo, so Christina decided to go see how Adam was doing.  Wandering around the halls of Sanctuary, Christina finally made her way to the lab.

Hearing the footsteps, Adam looked up.  When he saw that it was Christina, he smiled, "You can come in you know."

Slowly she approached him, "I don't want to disturb you from your work, but everybody seemed to have wandered off."

Taking a look at a blood sample from Emma underneath a microscope, he said, "I'm glad you came in here.  I could use some company myself."

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm trying to synthesize an antidote for the serum that Emma drank.  It seems to have no effect on her, but her baby is aging a month for every hour that passes.  After the baby is born, it will continue to grow, unless I can formulate an antidote to stop it.  Unfortunately nothing's worked so far."  Adam yawned and stared at the screen; he was exhausted, but the baby would be born in four and a half hours, so sleeping was out of the question.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?"  Christina knew that coffee always helped him stay alert; the stronger the better.

"Sure," Adam smiled appreciatively at her.

"I'll be back," Christina turned and headed out of the room, leaving Adam alone to his work.

The dojo

Shalimar easily dodged Brennan's blow and swiftly dropped to the ground, kicking his feet out from under him.  Jumping back onto his feet, Brennan let a small spark fly from his fingers at Shalimar, but she moved out of the way.  *If he wants to use his powers, then I'll really go all out.*  Her eyes flashed yellow; just to warn Brennan that he was going to get it, and she lunged at him.

Brennan backed up, "Whoa Shal, I was only kidding."  Quickly thinking he added, "Wait, I need a drink."  He walked over to the towels, and water bottles that they brought with them.  After wiping the sweat off his face and hair, he took a drink of water.  Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Shalimar was doing the same.  Shalimar took her hair out of the ponytail she had put it in, and her blonde hair fell gracefully down her shoulders.

Brennan put the cap back on the bottle and set it down.  *Shalimar let her guard down, now's my chance.*  Quickly he pounced on her, knocking her to the ground.  All of the sudden Brennan burst out laughing, "I can't believe you didn't think that I was going to pull something like that.  Since I won, you get to do my laundry for a week."  Before they started, they agreed that the loser would have to do something for the winner for a whole week.

Shalimar gave Brennan her best puppy dog (or should I say kitty cat?) eyes and said playfully, "Aww, come on.  You cheated Bren.  This doesn't count."

Brennan still had her pinned to the ground, "Come on Shal, you're the one who made up the rules.  You said whoever ends up on their back first is the loser.  And you're on your back, so that means you lost.  But…I guess I could let it go this once, if I get a kiss."

Rolling her eyes she said, "I guess I'll have to do your laundry then huh?"  A hurt look crossed Brennan's face, so she added with a laugh, "I was just kidding.  Come here."  Shalimar put her hands around his neck and drew him down to her.  His soft lips brushed against hers.  Shalimar opened her mouth and their tongues caressed each other.  Brennan started kissing her neck, and Shalimar had to fight with her insanely strong feral urges to flip him on his back and take him right there on the dojo's floor.  *What are we doing?  We can't do this.  This feels good…it feels right.  I want more.  No!  I have to stop!*  Brennan started to pull her shirt up, but her hands stopped him.  "Brennan, we should stop," Shalimar gently pushed on his chest motioning for him to get off of her.

"Is something wrong Shal?"  Brennan stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Uh…no.  Nothing's wrong.  I just remembered I have to talk to Adam," Shalimar ran down the steps and headed for the lab.

*Something's bothering her, but why won't she tell me?  I think I'll follow her, maybe I can find out what's wrong.*  Quietly Brennan walked off towards the lab.

The lab

Adam was sitting at his desk, waiting for Emma to come back.  He had synthesized an antidote for Emma, but he had to wait until the baby was born (the serum had bonded with the DNA, and he needed a blood sample from the baby) in order to even start working on the antidote for the baby.

Shalimar came running into the room.  Her face was flushed and she was out of breath.  "Adam…can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Shalimar.  Have a seat," Adam gestured to a chair next to him.  After she sat down, he said, "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Taking a deep breath, she blurted out, "Do you think that Brennan would ever hurt me?"

Adam was shocked that she'd even ask that.  Brennan was her friend, teammate, and now it seemed like he was something more than that.  "Brennan would NEVER hurt you.  None of us will.  Is there a reason you asked that?"

Brennan crawled on the floor and sat down next to the door.  He listened to their conversation in order to figure out if he did something wrong.

Fidgeting in her seat, she said, "I love Brennan, but I'm afraid that one day he's going to move on to someone else.  His relationships never lasted very long.  I can't help but wonder when he's going to leave me.  I don't want to lose him."  She paused for a moment and then continued, "That's not my only problem, my other one's worse."  Shalimar brought her eyes to meet Adam's, and she blushed as she continued, "The feral in me can smell the desire coming from Brennan, and it's intoxicating."

Adam was puzzled, "What do you mean 'intoxicating'?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but I've noticed something different about myself.  Lately I look in the mirror, and I look different."

"You look the same to me."

"I feel different too.  More confidant, prettier, and uh…" Shalimar blushed and looked around making sure no one was there before she continued, "most of the time all I can think about is having sex with Brennan.  Before I came in here, Brennan and I were training in the dojo.  We started kissing and all of my senses were in overdrive.  I wanted him so bad, I was thinking about taking him right there on the floor of the dojo!  I have thoughts like that all the time, but it only started two days ago.  It's not normal to have thoughts like that as often as I have.  What's going on with me?"

Adam looked at her, she was confused and scared.  "Well Shalimar, I think you're in heat."

Brennan covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Shalimar raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding right?"

Adam shook his head, "I'm serious Shalimar.  The feral DNA in you is telling you that it's time to mate."

"But wouldn't I be hot for anybody?"

"No.  You found your mate, your feral side isn't interested in anybody else.  And about the other thing, I know Brennan cares for you a lot, he won't leave you."

Shalimar smiled, "Thanks Adam.  I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll talk to Brennan."  After kissing Adam on the cheek she headed out of the lab towards her room.  Brennan hid around the corner until she was out of sight.  Then he walked into the lab.

"Hey Adam," Brennan sat down in the same chair that Shalimar was before.  "Did you make an antidote?"

"Only for Emma.  I need a blood sample from the baby in order to make an antidote for the child, because the serum has bonded with the DNA."

Christina walked in and handed a cup of coffee to Adam, "Sorry it took so long, but I got a little lost."

Gratefully he took the cup and drank the coffee.  "Thank you, I needed that.  I've still got awhile to go before I can get some sleep."

"Since you're up, Jesse and I was wondering if you could tell is the sex of the baby."  Everyone turned around to see Emma and Jesse standing in the doorway.  Emma had put on a pair of Jesse's sweats and one of his t-shirts, (nothing else would fit).

"Of course I can.  Lie down on the table so I can scan you, and then drink this," he handed her a vial of pink liquid.  "It's the antidote, but it will only dissolve the serum bonded with your DNA.  I need a blood sample from the baby to make another one."

Emma drank the contents of the vial, and laid down on the table.  Adam ran the scanner over her round stomach.  "Congratulations, it's a girl," he put down the scanner and gave her a hug.

"Did you two finally decide on a name?  I'm sure glad its' not a boy, because if you named it 'Butch' that might have messed the kid up," Brennan grinned.

"I was only kidding about 'Butch'.  And yeah we have a name, but we should wait until Shal's here."

"I'm here," Shalimar stepped into the room wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, and a light pink tank top.  "So what's her name?"  
  


Emma slowly sat up, smiled, and said, "Her name is Kylie Kilmartin."  Suddenly she cried out in pain, and everybody ran to her side.  "Adam, what's going on?"  The pain lasted a few more seconds, and then as quickly as it came, it disappeared.  Laying back down, Emma tried to relax.

Running the scanner over her again Adam spoke up, "It seems that the antidote did rid the serum from your body.  However, it sped up the growing process.  You just had a contraction, that baby's on it's way right now.  Brennan, Shalimar, I need you to give us some room.  Christina will help me and Jesse…would you like some painkillers?"  Adam smiled as both Emma and Jesse glared at him.

Shalimar and Christina helped Emma get out of the sweats while the guys waited outside.  After covering her up with a blanket, Shalimar went outside to send Jesse and Adam in.  As soon as the other two entered the lab, Shalimar turned to Brennan and said, "I need to talk to you about something."

A/N:  I think I'll leave it there for now.  I know their vacation is over, but the story is still going.  I'm not sure how I'm going to end this so for now I'll just keep going.  Anyway next time…Kylie is born, Shalimar confronts Brennan about what she's feeling, and …something is wrong with Christina!  Okay here I go again…whoever is still reading this story, PLEASE review!  I think I lost most of my readers, but anyone who is left out there…YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! So leave a review and for now I shall say adieu.  


	11. Kylie

Disclaimer: not mine 

A/N:  sorry ace, but I think my story would be better with Bren/Shal action and not Bren/ace action.  Hmmm Brennan naked… this is an R rated fic so maybe…:)   Christ247, and ace, I'm sooo glad I didn't' lose you guys! (if I missed anybody else I'm sorry I'm glad you guys are with me too!)  SPECIAL SHOUT OUT to Shal336 (my buddy from the MX forum!!! Thank you sooo much for all your help!  *goes to give Shal a high five but misses and falls face down on the floor*  oh bother.  And lastly before I start this next chapter I want to say to everyone… to heck with the ending!!!!! This is going to be a LONG one so stay with me!  It'll be filled with many surprises :)  *is so pleased that this story will go on forever, emma0211 passes out milk and chocolate chip cookies to all of the readers*  enjoy…

Chapter 10

Faint screams could be heard from the lab.  Emma was in labor, but Adam said they had a good wait before the baby came.  Brennan and Shalimar offered to set the crib up in Emma's room again.  Jesse, Emma and the baby were all going to stay in Emma's room which meant that they had to move Jesse's stuff in there too.

As they began to set up the crib, Shalimar said, "About earlier in the dojo…"

Brennan put a finger to her lips, "It's okay Shal.  I heard you talking to Adam."

Her have turned red with anger and she poked a finger in his chest, "You eavesdropped on my personal conversation?  I said stuff that I didn't want anybody else to hear!  I can't believe you did that," Shalimar was shouting at the top of her lungs.  She sat down on the edge of Emma's bed and put her face in her hands.  Tears trickled down her face, but were hidden well, she didn't want him to know that she was crying.

Brennan sat down next to her, "I'm sorry Shal.  I know that I have no right to listen in on your conversation, but after you left the dojo, I thought I did something wrong."

Shalimar looked up at him with a tear streaked face, "That still doesn't make it right.  Some of those things I told Adam, I didn't want you to know.  I don't' want the other's to know either.   I didn't even want to tell Adam that I feel…never mind.  We should work on the crib."  Shalimar stood up and walked over to the crib, which was almost put together.

Brennan went over to Shalimar, took her hand, and looked into her eyes, "You didn't want to tell Adam that you have feelings for me?"

She shook her head, "I didn't mind telling Adam that.  When I told Adam how I've been feeling lately, I saw worry in his eyes.  The truth is I feel…" she looked down from his gaze.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he forced her to look at him.  His gorgeous brown eyes were filled with guilt and concern, "Shal, please tell me."

Sadness came over Shalimar and she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I don't feel human.  I'm starting to lose it Brennan.  About a month ago, I yelled at Emma because she gave you a hug.  For God sakes I hit her.  When Emily and I were on our picnic in the woods, part of me wanted to fun off and stay outside forever.  I think my feral DNA is taking over, it's making me want to do things that I wouldn't normally do."

Trying to understand, he urged her to go on, "Like what?"

"Well…for starters, I would NEVER hit Emma, she's my best friend."  
  


"Adam can check you out and see if your powers are mutating again.  If they are I'm sure he can help you with it.  But Shal, don't worry about it.  You're as human as I am."

That got a smile out of Shalimar, "So does that mean you're part animal too?"

"Oh yeah," Brennan leaned in to kiss her when she pulled back.

"We have to finish the crib first.  Kylie might be born soon."

"I almost forgot."  The next few minutes, they finished re-assembling the crib.  After shaking it, Brennan stood back and admired their work.  "It looks good."  Shalimar yawned and stretched, so Brennan said, "Is it past someone's bed-time?"

"Shut up.  It's late, well early.  No…insanely early, and I'm tired.  But I don't' want to sleep through Kylie's birth."

Just then Adam's voice rang out from their comlinks, "Hurry up and get down here, Kylie's almost out."

Shalimar was hit with a sudden burst of energy and squealed as she and Brennan peeled out of the room as fast as they could.

The lab

When they walked into the lab, they heard Adam say, "One more push Emma."  
  


Jesse was holding her hand and said, "Come on Em, she's almost out."

Emma practically screamed, "The hell she is!  Why is she taking her sweet time?"

"Emma, one more push, and I promise she'll be out," Adam said.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed with all her might.  The pain left Emma and she laid back with a sigh of relief.  Kylie started screaming like crazy, causing Shalimar to cover her ears (they were becoming more sensitive).

"I'll clean her up, and bring her right back," Adam carried Kylie to a sink in the lab.  Kylie continued to wail loudly as Adam gently began to wash her off.

Emma noticed everyone was looking at her and she said, "I must look like crap huh?"

Gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face, Jesse gazed into her exhausted blue eyes, "You're beautiful Em, and so is our daughter."  He planted a kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly the crying stopped; Kylie fell asleep.  Careful not to wake her, Adam wrapped her in a lilac baby blanket, and brought her over to Emma.

Emma held out her arms, and took Kylie.  She cradled the baby to her chest and lovingly gazed at her daughter, "Jess, she's gorgeous," Emma whispered.

"Just like you," he whispered back.

Shalimar and Brennan stood behind Jesse, trying to get a good look at the newest member.  Kylie was small, but in a few hours that would change since the serum was still in her blood stream.  She had Emma's nose and facial features, but her skin was not as pale.  Kylie had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. 

Adam turned around to look for Christina, but she disappeared.  *She probably went to sleep.  Who wouldn't?  It's so early and all of us had a long day.*  "Emma, if it's alright with you, can I take a shower and sleep for a few hours?  I'm completely exhausted and I don't' think it's a good idea for me to attempt making Kylie an antidote like this.  I'm asking you because, if I do that, she will grow a month for every hour that passes.  And when I wake up, I don't know how long it'll take me to synthesize an antidote for her."

"Go ahead Adam, it's okay.  We have all of Emily's old clothes," Emma's voice wavered as she mentioned her other daughter.

Adam nodded and walked off to his bathroom for a much needed shower.

Shalimar yawned again, and fought to keep her eyes open.  Brennan took one look at Shalimar, (who was ready to fall asleep on the floor in the lab) and said, " You should go to sleep."

Jesse turned around to see his two friends, "Both of you can sleep, I'll stay here with Emma and Kylie.  Then when you guys get up, can you watch her so we can get some rest?" 

"Sure thing brother," Brennan smiled and helped Shalimar walk to her room (if he didn't she would have fallen on the floor).

When they reached the door to Shalimar's room she said, "Goodnight Bren."  After giving him a quick kiss, she stepped inside and shut the door.

"Night Shal."  Brennan turned and went to his room.  As soon as he fell on his bed he drifted off to sleep.

Adam's bathroom

Turning off the shower, Adam grabbed his towel off of the rack.  After drying himself off, he wrapped it around his waist.  Grabbing his clothes, he put them in his dirty clothes basket.  Then he opened the door and headed for his room.

As soon as he turned on the light, he noticed there was someone in his bed, burrowed underneath the warm covers.  Trying not to wake the figure (he guessed it was Christina), he rummaged around his dresser for some clothes.

The soft banging was enough to wake up Christina.  She sat up in bed with a start, "Adam!"

Her voice caused him to turn around sharply, and his towel started to slip.  Quickly tightening the towel around his waist he said, "I'm just getting some clothes, and then I'll leave."

"This is your room, you shouldn't have to leave.  I'm up now anyway, so I'll leave and let you get dressed.  Besides I'm sure Jesse and Emma could use some sleep, so I'll go watch the baby."  Christina climbed out of his bed and headed out the door.

Adam changed his clothes and climbed into his bed.  His pillow and blankets smelled like Christina; sweet and flowery.  Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep.  Little did he know what was going to happen while he dreamed.

A/N: yay! I finally finished this chapter!  Next time…Shalimar is still haunted by Gabriel (don't' worry he ain't coming back though).  Brennan comforts her…and…what about Eckhart? (he's as happy as can be!)  If you want to find out why…leave a review and come back next time!!! 


	12. Taken

Disclaimer: mutant x doesn't belong to me (but I do have a tiny list of people that do!! The dearly departed Emily, Sam and Kylie are mine!)

A/N: so sorry it took me awhile…but I got it now.  This chapter has some more bren/shal!  Thank you for the reviews…keep them coming!  Oh yeah…if you are squeamish you might want to skip over Shalimar's dream, it ain't very pretty, but I suggest you read it anyway! And now here goes…

Chapter 11

Shalimar began to toss and turn in her bed, as her peaceful dream turned into a nightmare.  

Shalimar's dream

_There was nothing else in the world that Shalimar enjoyed more than being wrapped up in Brennan's strong arms.  As they sat on the couch, she let out a content sigh, and rested her head on his shoulder.  "I love you Brennan."  "I love you too Shal."  Brennan leaned down to kiss her, but their lips never touched.  Shalimar opened her eyes, just as Brennan's figure started to waiver.  "Brennan?"  "Help me," was the only thing he could say before he disappeared.  Faster then she thought possible, she ran to the lab.  "Adam, Brennan just…" she stopped talking as a horrible sight met her eyes._

_Four bloody and mangled bodies hung form the ceiling in the lab.  Deep cuts ran all over there arms, and blood dripped to the floor.  Jesse, Adam, Brennan and Emma were dead; hanging before her in a bloody mess.  Emma's stomach had been cut open and her insides were hanging out.  Kylie was tangled in the bloody mess hanging from Emma's stomach, she was strangled to death._

_Shalimar couldn't take it anymore, she threw up all over the ground at the hideous sight before her.  When she was done, somebody was rubbing her back in soothing circles.  "You'll be okay."  Shalimar's body stiffened at the voice and she turned around.  Standing in front of her, was Ashlock.  "What did you do?"  "I killed them so that we can be together.  I came back for you, but I know you wouldn't come with me if the others were still alive.  Well, now they're gone, so you have no reason to stay.  Come with me Shalimar," He grabbed her arm and roughly dragged her towards the entrance to Sanctuary.  He was going to take her away from the only place she felt safe and accepted, and she wasn't strong enough to stop him._

Back in Shalimar's room

Shalimar continued to kick and roll around in her bed as she fought to wake up.  She rolled straight off of her bed and fell to the floor with a thud.  The jolt of her fall helped her break free of her dream.  Her eyes darted around the room nervously, and then the visions of her dream became clear once again.  Pulling her legs up against her chest tightly, she began to cry.

Brennan's room

A loud thud woke Brennan from his sleep.  He climbed out of bed to see what it was.  Quietly he walked out into the hallway, and headed towards the direction that the sound came from.

Standing outside of Shalimar's room, he decided to go in and see if she was okay.  Her door slowly opened, letting a bit of light stream into the room.  Entering the room, his heart broke when he saw Shalimar.  She was on the ground, her arms hugging her legs to her chest, and her head resting on her arms as she sobbed.

He closed the door and carefully crossed the dark room to where she was sat.  Sitting down beside her, he took her in his arms, "Shal, what's wrong?"

Shalimar looked up at Brennan with tears still streaming down her face, "You all were…he…"  Shalimar choked down a deep breath and then told him about her dream.

Brennan stroked her hair, and held her tighter as she told him what they all looked like.  When she was done, she began to cry again.  "It's okay Shal.  We're all okay," Brennan kissed her head, and pulled her so close to him it was like she was a life preserver.  He held her like that until the crying stopped.  "Shal, you need to get some sleep."

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't' think I can.  Not after that dream."

"What if you just lay down in your bed then?  When you get tired, you'll drift off into sleep."  Gently he picked her up and placed her back in her bed.

"Bren, please don't leave me alone," Shalimar pleaded.

"You want me to stay in here?"  
  


Moving over to make room, she patted the empty space next to her.

Brennan took one look at her frightened face, and climbed in next to her.  He knew that if he left, she would get no sleep at all.  If he dreamed something like that, he wouldn't want to sleep either.

"I can't even close my eyes Brennan, because every time I do, I see you and the others…" her body trembled slightly as she continued to think about her dream.

"I know it's hard Shal, but try not to think about your dream.  Think about something nice, somewhere you want to go, or something you want to do," Brennan suggested.

Despite the horrible dream she just had, Shalimar could feel her feral urges rising up in her again.  Being close to him in her bed didn't seem to help any; that only made him smell more enticing.  She rolled over on her side so her face was facing his, "Are you tired right now?"

Brennan saw a feral gleam in her eye, and his heart sped up a bit.  "No.  Did you want to do something?"  *She probably wants to fight in the dojo to take her mind off of her dream, but she doesn't want to be alone.  What she really needs is some sleep.  Maybe Adam has something that could help her in the lab.*

A smile spread across Shalimar's face, "Oh yeah."  Leaning forward, she closed the gap in between their lips, and kissed him deeply.

A minute later, she pulled back and smiled; the feral gleam still present in her eyes.  "That was one hell of a kiss," Brennan smiled.

"Kissing's not all the only thing I had in mind," she opened the nightstand next to her bed and tossed him a brown bag.  It was the one she had when she and Emma went to the drugstore; they had both bought something, but the guys never found out what Shalimar bought.

Shalimar bit her lip as she watched Brennan open the bag.  Inside was a box of condoms.

Brennan looked at Shalimar, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, and blushed a little.  "I understand if you don't want to, but I just…" Brennan stopped her talking with another kiss.

You have no idea how long I've wanted to Shal."

Both of them finally gave into their desires, and passion consumed them.  Shalimar screamed out in pleasure as he came into her.  Completely exhausted, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Eight hours later

Shalimar woke up, but was too comfortable to move.  Brennan's arms were wrapped around her waist, and Shalimar snuggled closer to him.  Her movement woke him up.

"Good afternoon," Brennan smiled as he gazed into her soft brown eyes.  "Did you sleep better?"

"Yeah, much better.  Oh no!  Jesse and Emma might not have gotten any sleep yet."  Reluctantly she climbed out of bed and got dressed.

Brennan put on his clothes and gave Shalimar a quick kiss before going to his room to change.

A few minutes later they met in the hallway and walked to the lab holding hands.

The lab

Jesse was lying next to Emma on the table.  Her head was resting on his shoulder, and Jesse's arm was wrapped around her waist.

Shalimar and Brennan entered the lab.  Noticing their two sleeping friends, but no baby among them, Shalimar gently woke Emma up, "Where's Kylie?"

Emma sat up, her movements woke up Jesse.  "Sorry Jess," she gave him an apologetic smile.  

"It was time to get up anyway."

Turning back to Shalimar, Emma said, "Christina came in here hours ago and offered to put Kylie to sleep in her crib so that Jesse and I could get some sleep.  She said that she would stay with Kylie until someone else woke up.  Why?"  Emma's voice sounded a bit worried.

"I didn't see her with you and I thought something was wrong.  I'll go see if Kylie is awake.  If she is, she's probably be starving."  Shalimar ran out of the room.  A dark thought lurked in the back of her mind; something is not right.

Pushing Emma's bedroom door open, Shalimar let out a small scream.  Emma's bed had been slept in and so was the crib, but now both were empty.  Shalimar tried to keep her voice as calm as possible as she spoke into her com link, "Kylie's not in your room Emma, neither is Christina.  I think Christina is trying to kidnap her.  But she's still in Sanctuary, and I'm going to find her."  
  


In the lab

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes as she heard Shalimar talk.  She moved to get off of the bed, but Jesse stopped her, "Brennan and I will go look for her.  Christina doesn't know how to leave Sanctuary, and as soon as Kylie starts crying we'll find her.  I know you're worried.  I am too, but we will find her.  So why don't you take a shower and change, and by the time you're done, Kylie will be safe and sound."

Emma nodded in defeat and left to go upstairs.  Jesse watched her leave and then whispered to Brennan, "I'll check upstairs and the dojo.  Can you cover the hanger, garage, and the garden along with the rest of the rooms downstairs?"

"Yeah.  Let's go."  Brennan headed off towards the garden first.  Quietly he crept around the plants and bushes, when all of the sudden, Christina ran into him.  Her eyes grew big and she turned to run away, but Brennan grabbed her firmly by the shoulders (he couldn't grab her arm, because she was holding Kylie).  Just then a hungry Kylie woke up and started screaming.

Brennan released his grip on Christina and gently snatched Kylie from her arms.  He held her with one arm and showed off some electricity with the other, warning her not to run.  "Jesse, Shalimar, I have Kylie and Christina.  We're in the garden."

Quickly they ran into the garden, and Jesse took Kylie from Brennan, "Let's go get you something to eat."  Leaving the others to deal with Christina, he headed towards Emma's room.

Her door was shut, so he knew that she was changing.  "Em, can we come in?"

"If it's just you and Kylie, then yes.  Otherwise you're going to have to wait."

Jesse opened the door and closed it behind him.  Emma was in her underwear, trying to figure out what to wear, as soon as she heard him come in, she turned around to look at him.  Seeing her daughter safe in his arms, she instantly felt better.  "I think it's somebody's lunch time," Emma took Kylie and sat down on her bed.  While Kylie was feeding, Emma looked up at Jesse, "Why did Christina take Kylie?"  
  


"I'm not sure.  Brennan and Shalimar were going to question her when I left them.  They'll get her to talk.  I'm just worried about Adam.  He seemed a lot happier when she was around, but after this, I don't want her to stay here."

As soon as Kylie was finished, Emma handed her to Jesse, "Can you put her down?  I still need to get dressed."

"Sure."  Carefully he took Kylie and placed her in the crib.  Then he sat back down on Emma's bed and waited while she got dressed.

Brennan's voice came over the com link, "Jesse?"

"I'm here."

"Shal and I just persuaded some information out of Christina.  Wake up Adam, and bring him to your room.  I know Kylie's sleeping so we'll talk quietly.  Shal, Christina and I are on our way."

Emma and Jesse exchanged glances but said nothing as Jesse went to go retrieve Adam from his sleep.

A/N: Next time…Find out why Christina took Kylie!!! Mutant X leaves on a mission and someone's life hangs in the balance…and only one person can help!  Just wait to see who it is!!! Keep the reviews coming!  I love to hear from you guys! :) 


	13. Growing up

Disclaimer:  Mutant x does not belong to me…it belongs to some lucky person…but I do own…Sam, Amanda, Kylie, and the dearly departed Emily…(my… the list is growing!!!)

A/N:  Thank you for reviewing!!! and finally I've got the next chapter for you guys (like duh or else you wouldn't be reading this hehehe) oh yeah…I've never seen season one and have no clue what Genomex looks like (layout wise) so if it sounds weird…uh…sorry!  without much further ado I give you …

Chapter 12

Everybody filed in Emma and Jesse's room. Emma, Jesse, and Adam sat on the edge of the bed, while Shalimar and Brennan stood keeping a tight hold of each of Christina's arms.  Brennan looked at Christina and demanded, "Tell them what you told us!"

Christina shook her head, "Mr. Eckhart would put me in stasis!"

Adam's eyes almost popped out of his head.  * 'Mr. Eckhart?'  Christina would never work for him!  What's going on?!*

Shalimar flashed her feral eyes and growled ferociously at Christina, "Tell them!  Or else you'll wish Eckhart put you in stasis instead of what I have in mind for you."

"Okay!  I'm not Christina.  I'm a gsa agent, my name is Amanda.  I've been working at Genomex for two years.  I've been posing as Christina for a week."

Adam was shocked, he had spent time with a complete stranger.  Although he was relieved that he never did mention to the imposter that he still loved Christina.  *I must save Christina.  I must tell her I'm sorry and that I…love her.*  "Where is she," Adam demanded.

Amanda continued, "She is being held at Genomex.  I was ordered to pose as Christina in order to try and learn the location of Sanctuary.  But when you called me to come and save you, I told Eckhart.  That's how he found out about Emma being pregnant.  He wants the baby to work for him.  I was ordered to retrieve the baby and bring her back to Genomex.  So I simply offered to watch her and then slept a bit.  When I woke up, I grabbed the baby and tried to escape."

"Put her in the dojo with the force field on.  The last thing we need is Eckhart to find out we're coming.  Shalimar, Brennan and I will go rescue Christina.  Jesse, I need you to track us and keep an eye on the activity at Genomex.  Warn us whenever there is an agent near us, and try to find out where exactly Christina is located.  Emma, stay here and help Jesse if he needs a hand.  That way you can keep an eye on Kylie as well.  She's still growing and needs to be watched closely, to make sure she'll be alright.  As soon as we come back with Christina, I'll make the antidote," Adam said.

Jesse grabbed Christina and Emma picked up Kylie from the crib and followed them to the dojo.  After making sure the force field was up and secure, Jesse and Emma returned to the lab.

Kylie woke up and started crying; she was hungry.  Since everybody else already left, (leaving just her and Jesse), she sat down and took off her shirt and bra.  While Kylie was being fed, Jesse pulled up the cameras at Genomex and began keeping an eye out for the others.

At Genomex (on the roof)

The helix landed in stealth mode, and they listened to Jesse as he gave them a breakdown.

"Adam, this is what I got.  Christina is being held in the medical bay in the basement, sub level A.  There are no guards near where she's held.  As far as I can tell, there are only ten agents in the whole building right now.  I think it's a trap, so be careful."

"Thanks Jesse," Adam turned off the computer and looked at the other two.  "If this is a trap, we'll need to stick together, so follow me."  They all climbed off of the helix and entered through the roof.

Sneaking along the halls was easy, there were no guards around.  Pushing the idea of a trap to the back of his mind, Adam concentrated on finding Christina.  "We need to take the stairs; there's cameras in the elevators," Adam whispered.

The other two just nodded and followed him.  Finally they made their way to the medical bay.  Adam ran his old ID card through and was granted access.  Running into the room, he stopped when he saw Christina. 

Christina was laying on a table, hooked up to an I.V.  She was pale, and sweating like crazy.  Adam felt her forehead; it was burning up.

"We need to get her out now, so I can scan her at Sanctuary.  I don't know what they did to her, but she seems to be unconscious."

Adam's voice woke Christina up.  Her words came out slurred, "Adam?  What're you doing here?  It's nice to see you again…"  Her eyes shut again and she drifted off into sleep.

"Hang on Christina," Adam hurriedly unhooked the I.V. and picked her up.  "Let's go!"  Before they left the room, his eyes fell on an envelope with his name on it.  "Brennan, grab that envelope and let's get out of here."

They made it all the way back to the helix, with the envelope and Christina.  "Brennan, Shalimar, fly the helix and call Jesse.  Tell him we're out.  I'll check and see if she has any visible injuries.  And see what this is about."  Adam opened the letter and began to read it out loud…

"Adam,

I want to inflict as much pain on you as possible.  That's why I went after the only woman you ever truly loved.  Right at this moment, a lethal poison is flowing through her veins.  I took the liberty of injecting it yesterday; the poison will kill her in two more days.  First there's a high fever, then vomiting and then the last stage is convulsions.  There is no antidote so there's no hope for her.  The poison is digesting her from the inside out, so not even that dumb baby can help.

After she's gone, I'll kill your precious mutant x one by one.  Then I'll finish you myself.

Eckhart."

"Jesse?"

"Yeah Adam?"  
  


"I need you to get the lab ready for me.  I'm going to need lots of ice, washcloths, towels and cold water.  Christina has a fever and we need to bring it down."

"I'm on it," Jesse's voice disappeared over the comlink.  

After about ten minutes they reached Sanctuary.  Quickly Adam ran Christina into the lab.  "Okay we need to remove most of her clothes, cover her with cold wet towels and pack her in ice."  Jesse took Kylie and both he and Brennan turned and faced the wall.  The girls quickly removed Christina's sandals, pants and top and covered her with the towels and ice.  Adam was busy scanning her, "Damn!  Use more ice, her fevers at 105 degrees, any higher and she could die right now.  The poison in her body is still at stage one.  There HAS to be a way to save her!"

"What about Kylie?  She's got healing powers," Emma suggested.

"She's too little.  I'd have to make her older, so her powers would be more advanced."

Emma looked at Jesse and he nodded, "Do it Adam.  Kylie will help."

"If you guys are sure."  Turning around to his work, he began to formulate a growth serum.

Thirty minutes later…

Adam held up a syringe of orange liquid, "This will make her ten years old.  Once I introduce it into her blood stream, she'll grow rapidly.  I formulated it to stop when she's ten, by then she should be powerful enough to help.  Kylie needs to regenerate all of the molecules that were damaged by the poison.  Take her out of the clothes and the diaper, then wrap her in an oversized blanket.  That way she'll be covered."

"I could give her the shot in my room.  Emily's clothes are in my bottom drawer, I couldn't find it in myself to get rid of them.  That way she can get dressed right away."

Adam handed Emma the syringe and she left to go upstairs.  He hoped that this would work, otherwise he might lose the one woman he loved for good.

Emma's room

Emma undressed Kylie, diaper and all, and wrapped her in a blanket.  Sending soothing images to make it less painful, she injected the serum into Kylie's arm.  

Kylie grew rapidly; for her, years passed by in seconds.  A ten year old Kylie sat in front of Emma.  Her blonde hair fell two inches past her shoulder, and she looked like she was about 5'1" (which was a little tall for her age).

"Mom, what happened?"  Kylie's eyes were big.  She knew that she had been smaller a minute ago.

Emma brought her over to the dresser, "Pick out an outfit and get dressed.  I need your help.  Someone is very sick and you're the only one who can make her better.  You know about your powers right?"

Kylie nodded and continued getting dressed, "Yeah.  When you were hurt I made you better.  Take me to her.  Uh what's wrong with her anyway?"  
  


"She's been poisoned and it's tearing apart her insides.  If she doesn't get healed soon, she'll die."

"Okay I'm dressed.  Where is she?"  Emma motioned for Kylie to follow her and they walked into the lab.

Everybody turned to see Emma and Kylie enter the lab.  Without saying a word, Kylie walked over to Christina on the table.  Putting a hand on each shoulder, Kylie started to glow; a golden light surrounded both Kylie and Christina.

Adam read the scanner as Kylie used her powers.  He breathed a sigh of relief, "Her fever's coming down, it's 101 degrees right now and still dropping.  The poison is completely purged form her system.  Christina's going to make it," Adam said with the biggest smile any of them ever seen.

Once Christina's fever was down to normal, Kylie fell to the floor.  Jesse scooped her up and kissed her forehead, "You did good Kylie.  You saved her life."

Kylie was out of breath, "I need to sleep.  Healing her took a lot out of me."

"You can have my old room.  I'll change the furniture for you later to suit you okay?"

Kylie nodded and Jesse took her upstairs to let her sleep.  Once she was settled in bed, he tucked her in.  "Goodnight Kylie."

"Night Dad."  Jesse was about to turn off the lights when she cried out, "Can you leave the lights on, please?"

"Sure."  Jesse left the door open and the light on for her.  Then he quietly left the room.

Back in the lab

They removed the ice and wet towels from Christina and covered her up with a thick warm blanket.  Christina opened her eyes, "Adam?  Where am I?  What happened?  And where are my clothes?"

"You were poisoned by Eckhart, and you had a dangerously high fever.  In order to bring it down, we removed most of your clothes and packed you with ice and cold towels.  Fortunately Jesse and Emma's daughter was able to purge the poison from your system.  You're in my lab inside of Sanctuary and your clothes are on that chair.  We'll leave so that you can get dressed, but then I want you to rest.  I'll take you to one of our guest rooms after you get dressed.  I'll be outside."

Everybody filed out of the lab, leaving Christina by herself.  Brennan and Shalimar headed towards the dojo to talk to Amanda, while Adam waited patiently outside the lab.  Jesse and Emma went upstairs to check on Kylie and then went to their room to get some sleep themselves.

A/N:  Not a cliffhanger at all I know, but I wanted to break it before the next chapter.  Next time… Kylie finds a picture and Mutant X discusses Christmas (after all it's only a day away!) 


	14. The perfect present

Disclaimer: mutant x doesn't belong to me…only Sam, Kylie and Emily do…

A/N: sorry it took so long, I don't mean for you guys to wait so long…but I had writer's block (I hope I never again experience it!) anyway here is…

Chapter 13

The next morning

Slowly Kylie opened her eyes as daylight streamed into the room.  "Mom?  Dad?"  After receiving no answer she climbed out of bed, and wandered across the hall to Emma's room.

The door was opened so she went inside.  "Mom?"  *Hmm.  Maybe she's downstairs somewhere.  I'll change and go down too, after I take a look around.*  Kylie walked over to Emma's dresser and opened the same drawer Emma did the night before.  After deciding for a few minutes, Kylie pulled out a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top.  Quickly she changed her clothes and put the dirty clothes in Emma's clothes basket.

Curiosity got the better of her, and Kylie started opening the closet, the dresser drawers, and Emma's nightstand just to see what was there.  Deciding nothing was interesting, she got down on her knees and looked under the bed.  Reaching under, Kylie pulled out a shoebox that had the name Emily on the top in blue glitter.  Carefully taking off the lid she looked inside, and poked around at the contents.  There were a few CD's, a soft white baby blanket, a picture of the ocean, a white dress, a small black disk, and an actual picture.  Kylie gingerly grabbed the picture and looked at it.  It was her mom and dad, posing with a teenage girl who looked almost exactly like her mom.  *I wonder who this is.  I think I'll go ask.  Maybe I have a sister!*

After shoving the box back under Emma's bed, Kylie left the room with the picture in hand, in search of Emma and Jesse.  *This place is huge,* she thought as she wandered around Sanctuary.

"Kylie," a female voice called out from behind her.

Kylie spun around and saw a blonde woman and a tall dark haired man walk towards her.  "Um…Yeah?"

"I'm Shalimar and this is Brennan.  Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah.  Where's mom and dad?"

 "They're in the kitchen eating breakfast.  Come on," Brennan led her to the kitchen.  Seeing her parents, Kylie's face lit up, "Good morning!"  She sat down at the table next to Emma and Jesse.  Looking up at them she held out the picture and asked, "Who's this girl?"

At first Emma looked like she was going to cry, but then she got angry.  "You looked through my things?  Kylie that box had personal stuff in it.  You don't open things that aren't yours," Emma said sternly.

Jesse put a hand  on Emma's shoulder, "Calm down Em, let it go.  It's okay.  Kylie needs to know.  If she didn't find the box, were you going to tell her?"

Emma shook her head, "No it wasn't."

"Tell me what?  Who is she?  Please, I want to know…do I have a sister," Kylie sounded excited at her last question.

Emma looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry sweetie.  You had a sister, but she died.  Her name was Emily.  She was 16, and that's her in the picture."

"Can I see her grave?  Please?  I want to see where she's resting," Kylie insisted.

"We'll take you after you eat some breakfast," Jesse promised.

Kylie grabbed a plate and filled it up with six pancakes, and six strips of bacon.  Then she grabbed a glass of juice and sat down.  Everybody was looking at her so she shrugged, "What?  I'm hungry."

Brennan laughed, "Man Jess, you can defiantly tell she's yours.  You guys are going to eat us out of Sanctuary."

Both Kylie and Jesse grinned and resumed eating their breakfast.  When they were almost done, they heard Shalimar yell, "Everybody get in here now!"

Everybody took off for the lab.  They crowded around Shalimar who sat at the computer.  "What is it Shal," Emma asked.

"It's in two days," Shalimar said.

Adam looked puzzled, "What's in two days?"

"Christmas.  I can't believe we forgot all about it."  Shalimar smiled, "Who's up for some last minute shopping?"

"I want to go shopping, but can I see my sister's grave first?"  Kylie pushed away her empty plate and stood up.

"Of course."  Emma turned to Shalimar, "Wait until we come back."

Shalimar nodded and watched as Emma, Jesse and Kylie walked outside.

At the grave

Emma and Jesse stepped back as Kylie knelt on the ground.  "Can I have a few minutes alone with my sister?"

Jesse nodded, "We'll be up ahead that way.  Just let us know when you're ready to head back."  Jesse took Emma's hand in his and led her deeper into the forest to give their daughter some time alone.

As soon as her parents were out of sight, Kylie gathered large rocks and started shoving them in her pockets.  "I'll come back to you tonight.  This will be the perfect present!  You won't be alone for much longer Emily.  I swear it."  Kylie finished gathering the rocks and called out, "Mom, dad, I'm ready to go now."

Jesse and Emma came back and they all headed back to Sanctuary.  Neither Emma nor Jesse noticed Kylie dropping big rocks on the ground as they walked.  

At midnight

Kylie slept with the light on again, well she pretended to be a sleep.  When the clock turned to midnight she sat up.  *It's time.*  Pulling on jeans and a sweater, she grabbed a flashlight and headed out of the room.  Luckily everyone else was asleep, even Adam.  Tiptoeing to the garage, she rummaged around to find a shovel.

With the shovel in hand, Kylie set out following the rocks she dropped earlier that day.  Much to her relief she found the grave fairly easily.  "I'd better get to work," Kylie said to herself as she began to shovel the still soft ground.

Two feet deep later, she was exhausted.  Sweat was dripping off of her body, but she continued to dig.  She was sore but fortunately her power stopped blisters from forming on her hands.  "I'm coming Emily.  Hang on."

 Two hours later, she uncovered the coffin.  Kylie lifted the lid with trembling hands.  Inside laid Emily, she was ghostly pale and stiff.  *Thank goodness her eyes are closed and she doesn't smell yet.*

Gently Kylie placed her still shaking hands on the sides of Emily's head.  "Come on and wake up.  Please," Kylie begged.  *This might not even be possible, but I have to try.*  Kylie closed her eyes and concentrated.  A soft golden glow surrounded both girls in a swirling vortex of shimmery light.  Opening her eyes, Kylie was shocked; she had no idea that the light surrounded her when she used her powers.

Emily's face flushed with color, and she drew in a sharp breath.  Soon her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes just in time to see Kylie collapse on the soft dirt.  Seeing that she was laying in a coffin, Emily quickly climbed out.  Bending next to the fallen girl, Emily shook her, "Hey, are you alright?"

Kylie looked up and smiled; it worked.  "Yeah, I'm just bushed.  Bringing you back took a lot out of me."

"Bringing me back?  From where," Emily could tell from where, she was in a coffin minutes ago; but she wondered who this girl was that saved her.

"You died.  Mom and dad didn't tell me how though.  What's the last thing you remember?"

"I destroyed the monster and then the world went black.  I heard engines and people crying and that's all.  Who are you?"

Kylie smiled, "I'm your sister, Kylie."

A puzzled look crossed Emily's face, "How long have I been dead?"  
  


"Only a week," Kylie shrugged.

"Then how come you're ten?"

"I was given something to make me grow; I had to save someone.  Anyway we have lots of catching up to do, and tomorrow morning is Christmas day.  Everybody will be so happy to see you.  I know I am," Kylie got off the ground.

Emily gave her sister a hug, "Thank you.  Let's head back, it's getting cold."

Hand in hand they headed back to Sanctuary.  The trip back went much faster because of Emily's feral vision.  Once inside, they headed to Kylie's room.

"I want to take a shower, can you sneak into Mom's room and grab some clothes?  Just get anything from her closet, we're the same size.  And my underwear is the second drawer form the bottom.  I'll leave the bathroom door unlocked for you."

Kylie nodded and headed across the hall.  Quietly pushing the door open, Kylie snuck into the room.  After grabbing a pair of black pants, a black tank top with a blue butterfly on it, a bra, and a pair of underwear, she left the room.

Following the sound of water, Kylie found the bathroom and she opened the door.  "I brought you these.  I'll meet you back in my room, but hurry and don't let anyone see you."  Kylie walked back to her room.  After changing out of her filthy clothes and into clean pajamas, Kylie slipped underneath the covers.

Ten minutes later, Kylie heard the door creep open.  She shot up in bed, but after seeing it was Emily, Kylie relaxed.  "Ah good.  It's just you."

Emily moved to turn off the light when Kylie said quickly, "Let's leave the light on.  It's 2:30am and we need to get up in five hours to make sure they don't see you yet.  It'll be easier to wake up if the room is light already."  Kylie didn't want Emily to know she was afraid of the dark.  She thought that maybe Emily might think she was a baby if she knew.

Emily sensed her sister's fear, but didn't say anything.  The last thing she wanted to do was let Kylie know that she picked up on her fear and embarrass her little sister.  "You're right.  We'll sleep with the light on," Emily said as she climbed in bed next to her sister.  "Before we go to sleep…earlier you said mom and dad.  My biological father is dead, but don't feel bad, he was a bad man.  So I know our mom is the same.  What's your dad's name?"

"Jesse," Kylie said trying fight back a yawn.

A big smile spread across Emily's face; she now had the father she wanted in the first place.  Since the moment she was born, she could feel how much Jesse cared for both her and Emma; she even remembered when she asked him if he was her father and his sad face when he told her he wasn't.  "Good, I always wished he was my dad.  Now he's my dad too.  Good night Kylie," Emily closed her eyes and dreamt about her family she would see again in a matter of hours.

"Goodnight Emily," Kylie said as she too drifted off into sleep.

A/N:  Finally that chapter is finished!  I hope you guys enjoyed it, but if not oh well!  I couldn't just leave Emily dead…I like her too much.  Next time…mutant x exchanges gifts and Emma and Jesse talk about exchanging their vows.


	15. The Reunion

Disclaimer: mutant x does not belong to me..only sam, kylie, and Emily are mine and viper!! Hehehe

A/N: My apologies for taking so long, I had major writers block halfway through this chapter, but finally I managed to stumbled over it!  So here is….

Chapter 14

Kylie shook  Emily, "Get up!  It's 7:30am.  Hide in the closet before they find you!"

Slowly Emily opened her eyes, "Okay I'm going.  Don't leave me in there for too long."  Emily climbed out of the bed and walked into the closet.

Kylie handed her a brush, "Comb your hair.  I'll go wake everybody else up and there shouldn't be very many presents to open.  Then I'll come and get you and bring  you out there."

Taking the brush Emily nodded and shut the closet door.

Kylie left the room and headed for her parents room.  Quietly she entered the room and approached the bed.  Climbing onto the foot of the bed, she began to jump up and down, "Rise and shine!  Merry Christmas!  Time to get up!"

Both Jesse and Emma woke up from the rise and fall of the bed, as well as Kylie's yelling.  "What time is it," Emma asked.

"It'll still be Christmas in two more hours," Jesse said sleepily.

Kylie stopped jumping and started shaking them, "Get up please?"

Her voice was so young and sweet that they gave in.  "Okay we'll go get the others.  Go to the rec room.  Your dad and I will wake up the others."

Kylie nodded and headed for the rec room.

*Kylie?  It's me Emily.  Can I get out of the closet now?  It's tiny and I think I just felt a spider crawl on my hand.  I can't breathe in here.*

*You can talk in my head?  That's cool!  The others aren't even up yet.  I'm sitting on the couch in the rec room waiting for the others.  If you can be quiet, I shut the door for you so you can sit on the bed and wait for me.*

*Thank you.  I'll leave you now.*

Kylie sat still and couldn't  hear anything else.  *I guess she's gone.  I can't wait for them to see her.*

"Hey Kylie," Brennan said as he was trying to help Shalimar get to the couch.  Shalimar curled up next to Kylie and shut her eyes, "Let me sleep a little longer."

"But aunt Shalimar, the sooner you wake up, the sooner you open presents.  And mine's the best one!"

"Okay fine," Shalimar opened her eyes, but remained in her comfortable position on the couch.  

Soon everybody else filed into the rec room.  Jesse and Emma sat on the floor with Brennan, Adam and Christina each sat in a recliner.  Only Kylie did not have a half-sleeping look on her face, she was far too excited to be tired.

"Can we open presents now?"

"Sure Kylie.  Brennan help me pass them out," Jesse said.

Brennan helped Jesse pass out the presents and then sat back down with their own.  Packages were ripped open, and everybody was squealing as they pulled out clothes, books, and other stuff as well.  Kylie opened her present from Jesse and said, "Cool!"  Inside the huge box was the boa constrictor she saw at the pet store the day before.   "His name is Viper.  Oh wow you got me a cage too."  Carefully she put the snake in the cage and put the top on.  Then she opened up her last present; it was from Adam.  Opening the box she took out a ring.  "What's this do?"

"It's a comlink, like ours.  Your own DNA activates it.  You can talk to us with it, as long as you're in range.  And if something ever happens, we can track the signal that the ring sends out," Adam explained.

Kylie slid the ring onto her finger, and gave him a hug.  Then she stood in the middle of the room, "I have only one present, but it's for everyone.  Stay here and close your eyes."  They all did as she requested and she snuck out of the room.

Opening her door Kylie said, "Come on out.  It's time."

Emily climbed off the bed and they headed back to the rec room.  Emily stood next to Kylie in front of everybody.  "Okay you can open your eyes now," Kylie exclaimed.

Emma was the first one to open her eyes, and she couldn't believe it.  Emily was standing in front of her, very much alive.  Quickly climbing to her feet, Emma pulled Emily into her arms and started crying.  Everybody else stared in disbelief, not wanted to blink incase it was a dream.

Finally Emma got a hold of herself and let go of Emily, "How?"

Kylie spoke up, "I dug her up last night and used my powers on her.  I didn't' know if it would work, but I'm glad it did!"

"I think we should give them some time alone.  Brennan, Shalimar, you can go back to bed or find something else to do for now.  Christina, can I talk to you in my office?"

"Sure Adam," Christina followed him into the other room and he shut the door.

Shalimar gave Emily a quick hug, "I missed you."  Then Shalimar and Brennan left the room and went back to Shalimar's room.

Emma and Emily sat on the couch, and Jesse sat on a chair with Kylie sitting on his lap.  Emily was excited and looked from Emma to Jesse, with a huge smile on her face.  "I feel like I woke up to a dream.  So when's the wedding?"

Emma sat there shocked…how did she know already?

Emily saw Emma's face and said, "I talked to Kylie last night and figured it out myself."

Jesse said, "We're getting married in the garden in two weeks."

Emily gave Emma a hug and then got off the couch and gave one to Jesse.  She was so happy; she got her life back, a sister and a dad all in one day.  Sitting back down on the couch they started talking about nothing in particular.

The lab

Christina and Adam both sat down in chairs.  "What is it Adam?"

"I'm sorry about what I did before.  It was stupid of me to just end what we had because I was too stubborn to work things out between us."  A shy smile appeared on Adam's face, "I still love you Christina.  And I know you have your job, but I was wondering…if you would stay here."

Christina looked shocked, "You mean stay in sanctuary?  You know I can't do that."

Adam took both of her hands in his, "Please will you just think about it?  That's all I'm asking…think about it for a few days."

"Okay Adam, I'll think about it."  Christina smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  Adam's lips met hers and all their passion buried deep within them came to the surface.

A few minutes later they broke apart for air.  Christina flashed him another smile, "All right Adam, I'll stay for a while and see how it goes."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the day Emily and Kylie played with Viper, chasing him all around sanctuary.  Brennan and Shalimar woke up and after stopping in the kitchen to pack a picnic lunch, they headed to the park.  Adam gave Christina a grand tour of Sanctuary, while Emma and Jesse snuggled together on the couch watching a movie.

The girls ran into the rec room shrieking as they chased Viper.  Emma moved nervously on the couch, she hated snakes.  Jesse smiled and had an evil idea.  "I'll help them catch Viper real quick," he left his spot next to Emma on the couch and grabbed the snake off the floor.  Handing the snake back to Kylie he whispered in her ear, "When I give you the signal give me Viper."

Kylie grinned at him but said nothing.  Emily heard his whisper and had to stifle a giggle, she new what he was planning on doing.

Jesse sat back on the couch and wrapped his arms around Emma again.  He leaned in and kissed her while his hands were on her back, he motioned for Viper.

Kylie set the snake in his hands and put her hands on her mouth to keep from laughing.  Jesse pulled on the back of Emma's shirt, and let Viper slide in.

Emma felt the rubbery snake and her eyes flew open.  All of the sudden she started screaming, "Get it out!"  She jumped off the couch and shook her shirt; Viper fell on the floor and slithered off.  Emma threw Jesse the dirtiest look she could, "Don't be surprised if you sleep on the floor tonight."

That stopped Jesse from laughing, "Aw come on Em, we were only kidding around."

"You know I don't like snakes, but you had to do that anyway.  I don't care if you thought it was funny because I didn't think so."  Emma stormed off to take a shower and get the feeling of that slimy snake off her.

The girls looked at Jesse and laughed.

"You're in trouble," Kylie cracked up.

Emily smiled, "I can read her mind.  You do know that she wasn't kidding around about you sleeping on the floor right?"

Jesse's smile wiped off his face so quick, it made the girls laugh harder.  If he knew Emma would've gotten this mad, he never would've done it.  "I'd better go apologize…" he started walking towards Emma's bathroom when she screamed.

Jesse ran to the bathroom and phased through the door.  Water was dripping off of Emma's naked body, and she was standing as far away form the shower as she could.  Jesse stared at Emma until she shouted, "Don't just stand there!  Get it out!"  Looking into the shower he saw Viper had curled around the shower head.  "Come on Viper, you need to go back to your cage."  Gently he unwrapped the snake and phased through the door.

Emma climbed back into the shower, relieved that the snake was gone. 

Jesse put Viper backing his cage and told the girls what happened.  Then all three of them laughed again.  Things were going to be interesting around here.

A/N:  Next time on Mutant X…Kylie is taken by the GSA and the rescue mission doesn't go well.  I don't know if I lost my readers because it took so long to update but…please leave a review if you're still with me!  (let me know if this chapter was a let down…I know it wasn't as good as my others…I'm trying to work on it!  Reviews always help! Hehehe)


	16. the smallest things hold the most value

Kylie and Emily went to the park after begging and pleading jesse who finally gave in. Emma was training with Shalimar in the dojo, so jesse couldn't ask her.

" just be careful with my car okay? And have fun girls, " jesse called to them as they ran for the car.

Emily drove them to the park, speeding the whole way. The girls brought a blanket and some food. After setting up the blanket, they dove for the picnic basket.

" aw, come on Emily, I swear I wasn't going to hog the cookies," kylie grinned.

" sure you weren't," Emily laughed and split the cookies evenly.

While they ate, Emily noticed a cute guy looking at her. " kylie, is it me or is that guy staring at me?"

Casually kylie looked around and saw the guy walking over to them, "Emily, he's coming this way! Swallow your food fast!!

Quickly Emily swallowed her food, wiped her mouth and took a drink of water.

The guy walked over to Emily, "hi I'm mike, do u go to Ridgewood high?"

Before Emily could answer kylie said " not yet but she will right after winter vacation is over! I'm going to go play with that kid's dog over there ok Emily? Nice meeting u mike!" kylie ran over to the dog.

Emily made a face, she wasn't very fond of dogs. Noticing that mike was still standing she quickly said, " I'm Emily, have a seat.

Mike sat down next to Emily. " are you new in the city?"

: yeah, I've only been here a few times before. I love it here though. The park is my favorite. I love the outdoors," Emily smiled.

"Me too. You know what's the best place? Just outside the city there's a beach, mountains and woods. I like to drive to the beach and watch the sunset. It's really beautiful. Maybe sometime would you like to watch the sunset with me and eat on the beach?" mike nervously looked at Emily.

Emily's eyes sparkled, "I'd love too! Here, I'll give you my number and we can meet at the beach or something." quietly Emily searched her purse for a pen and wrote the number to sanctuary on hand.

Mike smiled and kissed her. It was a simple sweet kiss, but the feral in Emily wanted more. So she deepened the kiss.

A half hour later they were still making out on the blanket, when all of a sudden kylie screamed, "Emily! Help! Get off of me!

Jumping off of mike, Emily saw two men in black grab kylie and shove her in a car. "the gsa." Emily sprinted towards the car, but it took off for genomex. "no! oh my god they took her!" Emily fell to the ground sobbing. She had all the power to keep her sister from being abducted but she had given in to her emotions and now she was paying for it.

Mike ran to her :what's the gsa?" should I call the police?"

"No police, I have to get home.." Emily stood up

"want me to give you a ride? Or will you be ok to drive?" mike was afraid Emily would crash because she was so upset.

" I can drive, call me later okay?" Emily started to leave when mike stopped her.

" give me your pen really quick, I'll give you my number, call me if you need anything. And as soon as you get your sister back." mike quickly kissed her on the cheek, " I hope your sister's ok.

" me too, bye" Emily ran to the car and sped even faster all the way back to sanctuary.

****

Sanctuary

Emily ran inside " mom! Dad! Uncle brennan! Aunt Shalimar!, adam@ kylie was kidnapped by the gsa… and its my fault!"

They all ran in

Emma walked over to emily " don't blame yourself, shal and I will get her back you stay here and cool down. " lets go shal" Emma said as she headed to the hanger followed by shal.

Jesse looked at emily, "what happened?"

" kylie and I were eating, and this guy came over. He's so cute. He's a junior at Ridgewood high. And there's something about him that makes me feel……." emily blushed when she realized that she was talking to the male portion of mutant x. " um.. Never mind." " We were um…getting to know each other and I was distracted. I heard kylies' screams too late. They took her."

Jesse put a hand on her shoulder, " don't beat yourself up about this, your mom and shal are going to bring kylie back."

"I know, I just have a bad feeling about this, that's all. Why didn't they come for me too?" emily wondered

Brennan smiled at emily. "just be glad that they didn't, they can't hurt kylie, but they could hurt you."

"why don't you rest in your room? We'll let you know when they get back," adam said.

Emily got up and went to her room. Despite them trying to make her feel better, emily still felt miserable. She had all the power she needed, but she held back. Ever since she killed achlock, emily limited the use of her powers to mainly her feral and telempathic ones. Her main fear was she would become power crazy if she ever went all out just like Gabriel. That fear was the main reason kylie was taken. All of her emotions caught up with her and emily cried herself to sleep.

****

at genomex

Emma and Shalimar easily got inside and down to the sub-level where new mutants held.

"shal, this is way to easy," Emma said as they snuck down the hall.

" I was thinking the same thing, kylie should be in this room I can sense her" shal replied

Opening the door, they walked inside, kylie was chained to the wall, completely unharmed.

" mom, aunt Shalimar it's a trap!!"

But kylies warning came too late. The door locked shut and sleeping gas was pumped into the room. Emma collapsed on the ground, soon Shalimar fell asleep also. Kylie started to glow, but the governor kicked in and she fell unconscious as well.

Eckhart walked in with several agents, " bring ms. Delauro and ms. Fox to my lab. The little one can stay for now. I think I'll make myself a better agent than that child. Then he headed for his lab.

****

The lab at genomex

Emma woke up strapped down to a table, her head felt funny from the gas. She saw eckhart approach her with some surgical instruments, " you can torture me, but I wont talk."

"I need something much more valuable to me than words." eckhart took a scalpel and cut her abdomen. Emma screamed out in pain until it became to much for her she blacked out.

Shalimar heard Emma's' screams and watched eckhart as he worked on Emma " what the hell are you doing to her!!?"

" you'll get your turn soon enough ms. Fox. You two ladies will give me the perfect weapon," eckhart inserted a syringe into Emma and seconds later pulled it out.

Letting one of his workers sew up Emma, eckhart approached Shalimar. " your turn." taking a scalpel, he made the same incision on Shalimar who cried in pain.

Just before she fell unconscious she heard eckhart say, " fuse the two halves together and ill replant her. I should've thought of this procedure long ago." then for Shalimar the world went black.

****

The next evening in sanctuary lab

Shalimar woke up and looked around the lab. Kylie saw her and came over " are you feeling better?, what did they do? You had a nasty scar before I healed it. Same with mom," kylie looked worried.

Shalimar smiled, " I feel fine, I don't remember anything after Emma and I were gassed in your cell. I think it's better that way. How's emily?

" she still feels bad, but she won't tell me why. Emily talked to mom though. I heard mom telling her that she'll never lose control. And that she's nothing like ashlock, "who's ashlock?

" he was a powerful new mutant, and he's dead now, never mind about him," shal said as she stood up.

Brennan came in the lab, " shal let me help you to your room. Kylie, adam wants to see you in his office, something about viper and Christina. I don't think she likes snakes either," he laughed.

Kylies eyes widened and she ran off.

" I'm fin bren, I can make it to my room." Shalimar didn't like feeling helpless.

" I know you can shal, but I just wanted to help you. And be with you… his voice trailed off.

" maybe you should help me then, after we get to my room there's another way you can help me," shal kissed him.

Emily ran into the lab and saw them kissing, " oh god! I'm sorry I'll come back later"

In a flash shal grabbed her, " no its okay. Did you want to talk? Bren go ahead with out me, I'll be there in a bit." turning to emily she said," what's up?"

Emily sealed the lab and pulled Shalimar over to some chairs. After they sat emily said," can we talk? And you promise not to tell mom or dad?"

" I won't tell unless I absolutely have to, what's on your mind?"

Emily drew in a breath," well I met a guy mike at the park yesterday. He's 17 and goes to Ridgewood high. We really connected, I mean there's something about him that just gets me um… really hot," she blushed.

"well you're a teenager, your going to be feeling that and being a feral doesn't make it easier. Believe me," Shalimar said.

" I know that, but it was like we were made for each other or something. More like um… a mate. I think he's a feral, and I want him so bad aunt shal. If I told mom and dad this they would freak. I really like this guy though. Give me advice feral to feral, what should I do?"

Shalimar sat there speechless, she had no clue what to say. "well.. He could be a feral. I know what that's like. Just be careful around him. If you do anything, be safe ok ?"

" I will" emily quickly tried to fix what she said, " I mean I'm not going to, but if I was I will. And aunt shal! Please don't tell mom or dad. They'll never let me even talk to him. And he's really a nice guy, I peaked," emily grinned.

" okay I wont. I'd better go to my room," Shalimar stood up.

"thanks aunt shal, bad I'm glad your feeling better," emily hugged her and then opened the door. Then she headed for her room to call mike.

Shalimar headed to her room as well.

****

Shalimar's room

Brennan was sitting in Shalimar's chair waiting for her. As soon as shal came in he smiled and stood up, " that didn't take long."

Shutting the door and locking it Shalimar replied "emily just wanted to ask me about something." " what I have in mind for us though will take a lot longer," she grinned.

Walking up to her brennan asked, " and what exactly do you have in mind for us?"

" this….." Shalimar wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

They continued to kiss and the whole room seemed to heat up, Shalimar walked backwards until they reached her bed. Pausing only to climb up onto her bed, they continued to kiss. One by one their clothes came off, and they threw them to the floor.

Completely taken by the moment neither brennan nor Shalimar thought about protection. Their bodies moved until their pent up passion was released. Kissing her one last time brennan pulled out and laid beside her. Pulling shal close to him, he kissed her, " I love you shal, always and forever.

" I love you too bren," Shalimar kissed him one last time and fell asleep purring softly. She was home, safe, happy and content in her mates' arms. Whatever eckhart had done to her was buried in the back of her mind. A smile played across Shalimar's lips as she dreamed, not knowing that their lives would soon take another unsuspecting twist.

( this story was typed up by me shalimar2, the chapter that emma0211 had sent to me and asked me to type up and post so sorry if it isn't as good as her original stuff)

****

a/n: that's all for the vacation. Stay tuned for the third story… I hoped you all enjoyed the first two and will enjoy the third one. It will be written buy Emma Shalimar ( shalimar2 and emma0211 my friend and I are writing it together) so it wont be under emma0211. Until next time… oh yeah reviews are smiled upon!


End file.
